


Festive time with Mr and Mrs Han

by MyKittyMyLove (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyKittyMyLove
Summary: Tiny cute chapters of seasonal fluff, starring Mr and Mrs Han. Daily update!(Added mature rating for some sexual content in a few chapters!!)





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some cute stuff about Jumin and MC, and maybe how they would spend a festive holiday together. Nothing serious, just sweetness =) Enjoy!

'Guess what, Dear, it's December 1st.' 

I looked up from my book and smiled at him. His eyes were filled with love and it never stopped making my heart beat that much faster.  
We had finally found a night that we could both stay home and spend some time together. Work was always hectic, even if we worked at the same company. Seeing each other there was never the same, as it always ended in me wanting to have him all to myself. But he was responsible, in charge of it all, and it made me admire him all the more. 

'Oh, really?' I answered, keeping my eyes locked on his for a moment longer before returning to my book. 

Elizabeth the third joined me on the couch, pressing her soft head against my leg in attempt to get some loving scratches. I loved that beautiful animal, almost as much as I loved her wonderful owner.  
As I petted her softly, all of a sudden I realized why Jumin had pointed out the date to me. He would never forget something important related to us.  
Today marked our half year anniversary. Did people even celebrate such a thing?

Jumin got up and I quickly closed my book, getting up to follow him into the kitchen. How could I have forgotten such a thing myself? Should I have gotten him a gift? It was almost Christmas so I had only been shopping for that occasion.. 

I found my husband at the counter, a bottle of wine in hand. We both had a thing for red wine on cold nights so tonight we could indulge together. I walked over and pressed my side against his, enjoying the warmth he radiated. 

'Want to share some with me?' I asked and he turned to me, his eyes sparkling. I grabbed two glasses and carefully placed them in front of us, letting him pour. 

'Honey.. today is our half year anniversary.. I can't believe I forgot,' I admitted, feeling guilty. 

He took a slow sip from his wine, glueing my eyes to his lips that pressed against the glass just a moment longer than usual. 

'I think we have both been too busy, Dear, to fully be aware of the year passing by. It's not your fault. Maybe your boss is working you too hard..' he said and I let out a soft laugh, both of us knowing he was my actual boss. 

'No.. I think my boss is a kind and caring man, he would never do such a thing! Only recently he made sure I took a few days off to recharge as I felt quite unwell!' 

Jumin looked deep in thought, swirling the wine in his glass for a moment before letting a smile take over his features again. 

'Well.. maybe he is not too bad after all, if that is what you think. But maybe you need some extra time off, just in case you might forget other important things too. Things like.. how much you love your husband and how he longs to not ever be parted from you for too long..' 

His words made me blush and I placed my wine glass on the countertop, wrapping my arms around his waist. With my cheek pressed against his chest I sighed deeply. 

'I don't think I'll ever forget how much my husband means to me.. but days off.. are always welcome.. It all depends on if my boss has days off too..' 

Jumin placed his wine glass next to mine and held me in a tight embrace. His heart pounded strong and steady, my cheeks heating up from the close proximity. His masculine scent filled my senses and I closed my eyes for a moment, wondering how I could have ever been so lucky to have this man fall in love with me..

'I think we could both do with some time away from work. Just us, together. I want to spend our first festive season celebrating as much as we can. What do you think?' Jumin said and the humming of his voice that vibrated through his chest made goosebumps appear all over my body. I cuddled up closer against him and smiled. 

'I'd like that, Honey,' I answered softly, happily wrapped in his arms. 'Happy half year anniversary.' 

He leaned down to capture my lips, kissing me for a moment that could never be long enough for me. 

'Happy anniversary, Dear. That we may never forget another, ever again.'


	2. December 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmassy assignment.

We had stayed up half the night, talking about our wedding day, followed by more wine and some lingering kisses. But morning always came too soon, taking our attention away from each other again. 

'Goodmorning Honey,' I said from the bed as I watched Jumin walk around the room, getting ready for work. 

He turned around and smiled at me warmly, walking over to collect a kiss.

'Sorry, I tried not to wake you. I thought, instead of taking you into the office today, you can work on a new assignment, here at home.' 

I sat up properly and looked at him, a bit confused. I rarely worked from home, mainly because I could have the occasional glance at him in the office. 

'What did you have in mind for me, Mr Han?' I purred as he sat down on the bedside, softly stroking his fingers through my hair before kissing me again, making me wish he would stay home too..

'Well..' he started, 'I plan to take you on a Christmas holiday, two weeks of just you and me, anywhere we wish to go.' 

I rubbed my eyes and looked at him again, wondering if I was still sleeping. The ever-busy Jumin Han, taking two whole weeks off work to go on a personal holiday, with me?!   
He saw my confusion and laughed softly. 

'I am not kidding. I said I want to celebrate as much as possible and I plan to stick to my word. We can have two weeks together before actual Christmas, and maybe host a party here when we return, for our friends. What do you say, are you in?' His eyes were shining brightly, filling me with joy and excitement as well. 

'Of course! But what is my assignment, honey? This isn't actually a work related business trip, is it?' I had to ask, not sure what he wanted me to do for him.

'As I still have some things to sort out at the office, I would like for you to decide on where we are going the first week, plan the sights and book wherever you would like to stay. Whatever you wish, you have full permission to go ahead with it. The second week is up to me, so that will be a surprise.' He gazed at me and waited for his words to sink in. 

I felt like I had just won the lottery. Anywhere in the world I wanted to go, with my husband, for two whole weeks!

'When are we leaving?' I asked excitedly, wrapping my arms around Jumins' neck and pecking him on the cheek. 

He pushed me back on the bed, peppering me with kisses and ticklish caresses. He looked like an image of perfection, half a suit and ruffled hair, his feet still bare, tie still undone and a bright red blush on his cheeks. And he was all mine.. 

'You.. are goi.. to.. late for work, Honey..' I giggled in between his kisses and he pulled away slowly. 

Jumin nodded sadly and sat up again, pulling his shirt straight. I watched him get back on track with getting ready and felt my heart beating faster than ever. Maybe it was the kisses, or maybe the idea of being with him for the next two weeks, no distractions. 

Without wasting a moment, I grabbed my laptop off the bedside table and opened it up, ready to search for our first destination. It had to be something perfect, something Jumin wouldn't come up with..

'Already on it.. Such a hard worker..' Jumin joked and I stuck my tongue out at him. 

'Of course.. I don't want to let my boss down!' I replied as I watched him pick up his briefcase. 

With a lightened heart we kissed each other goodbye, Jumin off to another day at the office, and me, a coffee fuelled day of searching the internet. 

'I love you!' I half shouted at him before he closed the bedroom door. 

'I love you more,' was his reply, it always was.


	3. December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Mr Han indulge a little..

It wasn't until late that Jumin returned home, probably tired and in need of some loving care. I heard the door close and quickly padded towards the sound, greeting my husband with a sweet kiss. His frown seemed to melt away as he pulled me in tighter, keeping me close for a moment longer. 

'How was your day, sweetheart?' I asked him, slightly worried that he had worn himself out again. 

He took a moment to take a deep breath, inhaling my scent and breathing out again slowly, his fingers lingering on my back.

'It was as always. A lot of work and not enough people capable of doing it right. I wonder if they can actually be left by themselves for two weeks..' Jumin stated bitterly, rubbing his temple with his free hand.

I looked at him, a little shocked, then disappointed, as I thought this meant the end of our romantic holiday together.  
I had been busy all day, booking our tickets, overnight stays, even made some calls to inquire about certain events going on. And it sounded like I would be busy cancelling them tomorrow..

'But you know what, Jaehee will handle it, alongside my father. Just this once I am going to indulge myself with your company. Nothing will keep me from spending time with you.' 

Jumin looked at me curiously as he saw my face go from disappointment to excitement in mere seconds, letting a low rumble of a laugh slip from his lips. It made me blush and I pressed my red face against his chest, trying to hide my embarrassment. 

'I thought you were going to cancel our plans..' I mumbled into his suit and he pressed me even closer, calming me with his heartbeat and soft strokes down my back.

'Never. Nothing will stand in the way of us this time, I promise.' 

I stepped back a little and looked into his eyes, melting from the love I saw in them. I got on my tippy toes and kissed his lips softly, my arms wrapping around his neck. He instantly deepened the kiss, not letting me escape. When we parted for air he smiled at me and it made my heart flutter. 

'This is exactly what I need after a long day at work..' he whispered as he leaned in next to my ear, kissing me down my neck slowly. My body was heating up under his touch and I let out a soft moan. Was I melting? 

'Well.. how about you get washed up and I will be waiting with your dinner, and anything else you might need afterwards..' I told him shyly as he stared at me, keeping my body ablaze. 

He seemed to accept my suggestion but kissed me once more, before letting go of me and heading towards our bedroom. If dinner hadn't been waiting for us, I would have just followed him there and helped him get out of that suit I loved so much. I had to save all that for later. 

I walked back towards the livingroom when I suddenly heard Jumin's voice, very close. He had sneaked up behind me, pressing his chest against my back. I jumped slightly, quickly turning around to see a mischievous smirk on that handsome face. 

'About that indulging.. I'm going to have dessert before dinner today, Dear..' he said, his voice low and seductive, making electricity run down my spine and right towards my aching core..


	4. December 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands all over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating to mature as it has an adult theme in this chapter and some following ones too =) Enjoy!!

The alarm rudely awakened us once again and I clung onto Jumins warmth, not wanting to feel the chill of morning yet. As I looked at his beautiful, sleepy form, he slowly opened one eye and peeked back at me, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

'Good morning, Dear,' he said groggily, his heart still beating slow and sleepily. 

I nestled my cheek against his naked chest, feeling my face heat up, body soon following. If only we had put our clothes back on before falling asleep, I wouldn't have been so turned on so early in the morning..  
My lack of response made Jumin look at me and remember that we were both naked under the covers, pressed up close after the way we were tangled up falling asleep..

'I have time..' was all he whispered, breath hot against my ear as I shivered. 

We moved closer, spooning our bodies together, his fast growing erection pressing against my ass. The heat running down my body made me gasp, feeling his hand slide from my belly upwards to cup one of my breasts, squeezing firmly.  
We weren't the people to play it soft and gentle, Jumin knew my body and needs like the back of his hand. Those hands and fingers that loved to grasp and tug, restrain, slap and choke.. I felt his soft but strong fingers wrap themselves around my throat as he positioned himself at my wet core, ready to give me what I needed. 

'So wet.. I love how your body reacts to mine..' he whispered, before biting my earlobe harshly, making me whimper in his embrace. His fingers closed around my throat, slowly increasing in tightness. He hadn't even started yet and I was already a mess for him. 

'Ju..min..' I gasped and begged, still denied the part of him I wanted so bad right now. 

Instead of giving in, his free hand slid down my front and, without delay, plunged two fingers inside of me, making me moan loudly. His hands were definitely a big obsession of mine, he always knew just how to play me. Even if it didn't have anything to do with me, the way he would hold his wine glass could have me hot and bothered in seconds. 

'How much do you want me.. Tell me..' he said, his voice low and dominant. 

I pushed my ass against his length and moaned again, feeling his fingers fucking me roughly as he awaited my answer.

'I want you to leave a reminder for me to enjoy for the rest of the day..' I answered in gasps, still having limited air supply.

He seemed to like my answer as he withdrew his fingers and pushed his length inside me in one swift stroke, making me scream out for him. There was no mercy as he choked me, using my throat as leverage to pull me against his hips, slamming them against my ass as he moved deeper and deeper. The noises I made seemed to only spur him on as he let his free hand slide back to my clit, rubbing me harshly to bring me closer to the edge. He didn't need to work hard for it as the hand on my throat had me throbbing and gasping for release.  
Before I could warn him I came, hard, Jumins' surprised reaction not lasting long before he continued his assault, my sensitivity only making him harder, ready to blow any moment.. 

My moans were high pitched, his breath was sharp and quick, I knew he was close. 

'Please Honey.. cum for me..' I begged as I tightened up and he let go, forcefully thrusting his last energy into my aching body. 

For a long moment we were all breaths and no words. We just lay there, listening to each other as we calmed down together. I could feel the burning in my lower body, after last night and this morning, I was truly used up. I loved it. I knew that even after he had left for his last day at work, I would be aching all day. Aching because of him.. Yearning for more..


	5. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing

'Dear, have you seen my navy tie?' 

I walked into the closet to find Jumin standing there, three ties in hand but not the one he was looking for.

'It's already in your suitcase, Honey,' I cooed and took the ties off his hands, putting them back in their rightful place carefully. 

'I know that one is your favourite so I already packed it, it goes so well with that shirt you love to wear, it's in there too.' 

Jumin smiled at me for a moment, pulling me in close. 

'You are the best partner and wife a man could wish for, thank you for loving me..' he said with a serious face and I blushed.

'Don't be silly, I'm the lucky one here, having you and Elizabeth the third in my life. But let's not have a discussion on that right now as I might just have to show you that I'm right in other ways..'

He raised his eyebrows at my naughty suggestion and I giggled, knowing we wouldn't get our packing done if we started that now. Instead, I playfully hit his chest and pulled away. 

'Let's just get our things ready, we will have two weeks to do whatever we want..' I continued and he smiled at me again, feeling that promise of what could happen..

.....

A few hours later and we were finally done packing. It was only two weeks but Jumin felt that we needed at least two suitcases each. I had never been the type to bring a lot with me, but ever since Jumin came into my life I had become a bit too spoiled. He always told me that it didn't matter to him, but my old self struggled with it sometimes. Taking a private jet was another thing that sounded otherworldly to me. But as we were married now, I guess I could and would get used to it with a little more time..

'What are you thinking of, Dear? You look miles away in thought..' I heard his voice coming from beside me. 

Jumin handed me a cup of tea and I thankfully accepted it. He sat down next to me on the couch, waiting for me to talk.

'Well.. I'm just so thankful. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now than right beside you. No matter where, I just want to be with you. Somemetimes I feel so spoiled and undeserving of all the luxury you share with me. I already feel rich just waking up next to you every morning.. Does that make any sense..?

He nodded as I sipped my tea, his eyes not leaving my face.

'Every morning I wake up by your side feels like I've won the biggest prize ever. I worry sometimes that I'm not good enough for you, too busy or too controlling.. but you keep telling me that you love me and it makes me think I'm doing something right. I'm so lucky to have your love and admiration.'

My face flushed red as I put my tea down on the coffee table. 

'Are you sure that you don't just love me because Elizabeth the third does?' I joked and he looked at me fake insulted. 

'Well.. that obviously helped make the decision..' he replied and I slapped his arm, sticking my tongue out at him. 

'I see.. I guess you can take her on holiday with you instead of me then.. Let me go pack her stuff for you, sir!' 

I got up from the couch, fake rushing off, before getting pulled back into Jumins' arms. 

'Maybe next time she can come, but this time it will just be us two, Mrs Han.'


	6. December 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's fly, shall we?

The day was finally here, we would be leaving for our two week holiday this very evening. Traveling overnight was the best idea as it would be a very long journey.  
Jumin had let me keep our destination a secret until now so I couldn't wait to surprise him. Would he be ok with my chosen places? 

Our friends came during lunchtime, having a short goodbye meal all together. The table was filled with all our favourite Korean dishes, ones we would have to do without for the next few weeks. I filled up the rice bowls and everyone took that as a sign to start eating, leaving me a happy hostess. 

Jumin raised his glass and everyone joined in, waiting for him to speak 

'Here's to a wonderful, festive holiday season, and of course a party for everyone here once we return.' 

I cheered happily, joined by the others, before taking a big sip and tucking in to my food. 

Everyone tried to pry the chosen destination out of me during our lunch, everyone but Jumin that was. He was a patient man, trusting my choices most of the time. I decided I would not to let him in on it until after we had said goodbye to everyone. It was our special and romantic holiday after all. 

'You better remember to bring back souvenirs!' Yoosung reminded us and I smiled at him, nodding firmly. 

'Of course, anything for our catsitter!' I replied happily as he smiled back at me. 'Do you think you'll be ok on your own in this big place? You can ask the staff for anything you need really, it won't be any trouble for them. Honey Buddha chips, as many as you need, whatever you want. I.. we.. are very thankful that you have agreed on this.' 

As soon as I had mentioned the chips, Saeyoungs face went sour. 

'Why won't you guys let me babysit Elly!! I don't even need that many chips, I just want to share my love with Elly while you two share your love for each other! It's so unfair that Yoosung gets to live in luxury with my Elly!'

Before Jumin could go into full detail why it was a bad idea, I touched his hand gently and smiled at him, calming him down.

'Yoosung is studying hard to become a vet so he could do with some pampering, while also taking care of a beautiful animal. We are only helping him out, you understand right?' I said, trying to sound sincere but failing a bit as I let a giggle slip. 

'Yea! I'm a struggling student, why would I not deserve a break!' Yoosung chimed in with a mouth full of rice and the rest of the conversation turned lighter as Zen joked about us taking Elizabeth the third with us and Jaehee agreeing on that idea. V and Jumin seemed to be engaged in a personal conversation while Saeran didn't have much to add apart from the few smiles he let slip as Yoosung and Saeyoung bickered about who needed it more. 

We finished our meal and Jaehee helped me clear the table, leaving the guys to their chat. 

'It's so strange, Mr Han has never taken a holiday for personal reasons before. And with you he has changed so much. I am so happy for you both,' Jaehee spoke softly, pressing my arm lightly with her fingers.  
I smiled at her warmly, loving her honesty and friendship. 

'I'm glad he seems happier to everyone. I feel like we have come so far together, he has warmed up more to everyone it seems. I'd feel honoured if that was because of me of course, but he has learnt most of it himself.' 

Jaehee nodded and we clinked our glasses together once more, enjoying our private moment. 

.....

'I think we are ready to go, have you got your bag?' Jumin's voice sounded from the lounge and I came walking through quickly, said bag in hand.

'All set. Is the jet ready?'

I never thought I would ever utter those words but here I was, really saying it. 

Jumin walked over and took my bag for me, quickly pecking me on the cheek.

'Of course, let's go Mrs Han.' 

A bit flushed at his display of affection in front of Yoosung I walked over to the blonde and pressed my nose into Elizabeth the thirds soft,white coat, missing her already. 

'Be good for Yoosung, ok baby?' I whispered and kissed her head. And you be good too, Yoosung,' I added jokingly. 

He nodded and laughed, promising to phone us only in emergencies. 

We waved them goodbye and got into the elevator, ready for our long journey.

It didn't take long before we were seated in the jet, ready for take-off. I handed him a golden envelope that I had kept in my bag all this time, his eyes looking at me curiously.

'What's this, Dear? A little too early for gifts, is it not?'

I smiled and shook my head. 

'No, no, it has our destination in it. I think you are allowed to know now..' I told him, trying to not sound too excited and hopeful.

Jumin didn't waste any time and opened the envelope, finding a photo inside. In the photo were Elizabeth the third and I, showing off a little heart shaped pillow which spelled out COPENHAGEN, in big, red letters.

I smiled at him happily as his eyes found mine again. 

'Good choice, Mrs Han. I look forward to getting cozy with you there..'

I blushed at his reply and pulled him close, kissing him with all the love I felt for him that very moment. I could hardly wait for tomorrow..


	7. December 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relax with me, Honey..

'So, you are telling me that you want to stay in this very room, on our first day in Denmark? What about the sights, the food, everything you have been talking about on our way here?'

Jumin looked at me confused as I placed my suitcase next to the bed. The first room I had booked was cozy and warm, a bed and breakfast in the middle of Copenhagen. The bed was small, tiny actually for a married couple, but inviting nonetheless. When I had booked it it had definitely said double bed. His long legs would probably hang off during the night..

'I have been so tired recently and didn't realize just how much I needed a break from everything. Plus, I have missed being alone with you for this long, I think, since it's my week after all, we can take this day out of the planning..' 

I looked at him and reached out my hand, waiting for him to take it and come closer. He happily obliged, letting me pull his body against mine in a soft embrace. 

'Just you and me, and apparently, this tiny bed for one?' I giggled and he followed my gaze towards the single frame. 'We might have to take turns..'

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. 

'Not a chance, this is perfect. You lying close against me or on top of me, tangled up together, I can't imagine a more perfect way to sleep here..' 

I looked up into his eyes and kissed him softly, savouring the taste of him for a short moment. 

'I think we should get into our pajamas and order some room service, what do you think?' I suggested and he kissed me again.

.....

It was 3pm and we were doing nothing at all, a glass of wine in our hand and a tray with cold meats and various breads on our small table. This was the perfect day already. My head lazily resting on his chest, listening to his steady breathing. Sometimes we would chat about Elizabeth the third and how she might be doing with Yoosung. Other topics would be what we should order for dinner, or what we would actually go and do tomorrow. 

'I think we should have breakfast at the nicest looking cafe, drink some great coffee and eat all the pastries that look good. Then we can go and look for that bridge with the lockets.. I kind of wanted to do that first..' I suggested shyly, loving the romance theme of it all. 

We both took another sip of wine and sighed almost in unison. 

'Maybe we should stay in here all week..' he answered.


	8. December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sightseeing

The streets weren't too busy yet as we took an early morning walk. The cool air was nice after a warm night spent in our hotelroom. 

'I could do with something sweet to eat, how about you?' 

We passed many small bakeries and cafes on our way through the city, inhaling the scent of coffee from various places. My stomach growled in anticipation.  
Jumin looked at me and smiled, keeping his arm wrapped around my shoulders tightly. 

'Is my dearest starving, even after all the roomservice we had all night?' he joked and I laughed a bit embarrassed, nodding my head.

'Well then,' he continued, 'let's not keep a lady waiting, shall we?' 

He pulled me towards the next cafe and held open the door for me. I thanked him, blushing a bright red, and walked in before him.  
The counter showed an array of pastries, making my mouth water. The lady behind it smiled at us politely and waited for our desicion.

In my best English I tried to order at least three different buns, as well as a cappucino. When the girl looked up at Jumin he had already taken out his wallet and asked her for a black coffee, accompanied by a cinnamon bun, all in almost perfect Danish. My mouth had dropped as soon as he had uttered the first few words.  
I waited until we were seated with our order to question him about it. 

'When did you ever learn to speak Danish? I didn't know you knew that language as well!' 

He gave me a wicked grin, the smile not leaving his face while he took a sip of his coffee.

'Just last night, while you slept, I learned a few basics. I simply cannot visit a country without knowing at least a bit of the language they use there. I also wanted to make sure I could ask for anything you might need so if there was ever need for medical attention, I'll be preprared. But lets not get to that point.'

His explanation made me gawk at him, all the while admiring him even more all over again.

'Also, may I just say that you look beautiful with that rosy glow on your cheeks. The cold air seems to make you even more beautiful..'

He must have hit a critical point as all I could do was turn that glow into a bright, red blush and slurp my drink loudly. That man, he was too good for me.

.....

'So, what's next?' Jumin asked as we had walked most of our morning away, stopping here and there for some photos together, or to buy some small souvenirs. 

I pulled him towards the boats and halted next to the nicest looking one. 

'Surprise. We are going to have a private boat tour. I just knew that it would be a great way to spend some time in this city, and also have another added private moment. Apart from the one other guy who needs to take us everywhere, of course..'

I looked at him to gauge his reaction and he didn't leave me waiting for long.

'You know, that was secretly something I had looked up as well. Great minds think alike, they say.'

I nodded and we both felt the excitement as we stepped onto the small boat. 

.....

It was only a few hours later when we arrived, back where we started. It was close to dinner time and getting a lot colder already. I had made reservations at a popular restaurant nearby but I had one thing left to check off my list for today. The bridge with padlocks. I had talked about it half the day so when I made a sharp turn towards the location, Jumin already knew where we were heading. 

'Did you bring the one I put on the nighttable?' 

I shouldn't have asked because of course he did and he pulled it out to place in my hand. Instead of squiggled on names in pen, it had beautiful engraved letters, our names, and the date of the start of the holiday. I had bought it before we had left Korea. 

I took Jumins' hand and pressed the padlock against my lips before hanging it in the middle of the bridge, silently making wishes for our future.

Instead of making a wish like me, Jumin spoke out his words and brought a smile to my lips once again. 

'I wish that you and I will stay happy and healthy together, for the rest of our lives. And that this holiday with you will strengthen our love even more, if that is even possible. I love you, Mrs Han.'

The lock snapped closed and we kissed each other lovingly, not caring about the other people that peeked at us every now and again, enjoying our love for each other and this beautiful place.


	9. December 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here today, gone tomorrow.

It was our second full and last day in Copenhagen. I knew I couldn't just stick to one country so instead we would have a few days here, and a few days somewhere else. Jumin was still in the dark about our next destination, happy to be surprised again.

We had decided to spend this day visiting Tivoli, wrapped up in our warm coats and scarves, hands clasped together. It was another cold day but it didn't bother me at all. I purposely chose a colder destination as I didn't like sunny places that much. Jumin seemed to handle all climates without complaint. He never seemed to show much emotion in general, apart from maybe towards me and his closest friends. 

As soon as I spotted the gluhwein stand I pulled Jumin with me, buying us some. The warm, spiced wine had a different flavour than what we were used to, but Jumin seemed to enjoy it as he happily took a second sip, watching me take one too. 

'Good?' he asked me and I nodded happily, hovering my nose above the steaming mug, enjoying the warmth. It smelled so Christmassy!

We continued walking with our drink, feasting our eyes on the many stands and attractions there, when all of a sudden my stomach felt a bit tight. The cramping went away after a short moment but it left me feeling a bit weird. Jumin noticed as soon as it happened as I tightened my grip on his hand, my face showing my discomfort. 

'Are you ok?' 

He took the mug out of my hand just in case, waiting for my answer. He was quick to worry, it was very endearing.

'It was just a cramp, I'm ok now. Maybe it's the Danish food, I am too spoiled, too used to our chef doing all our cooking, or you, of course.' 

I hoped my last joke would make him less worried, and I think it worked. The cramping went away but I decided to leave the wine for now. 

.....

We returned to the hotel just after dinnertime, getting our things packed again. It was only a short time in this small room but I had loved every minute of it. 

'We should really return someday and try to find our padlock again,' Jumin suggested happily and I nodded, smiling brightly.

'Very cute idea, Honey, maybe a few years from now?' 

We silently agreed and finished sorting our things out. With our suitcases next to the bed again, our coats hanging over the chair, all we had to do was check out and leave for the jet. 

Jumin sat on the bed and patted the space next to him lightly. I quickly sat down next to him and enjoyed his arms wrapping around me. 

'I know this was only half of your week so far, but thank you. I know we usually spend more time in fancy restaurants and hotels, but being here with you in such a cozy atmosphere makes me feel so warm and festive. The food was great, the tiny bed very enjoyable and your company made it all perfect. I can't wait to see where we wake up tomorrow morning, Dear.'

I blushed and decided to use kisses instead of words to show him my appreciation..


	10. December 10th

My second and final destination was Scotland. The Highlands to be precise. A small cottage just for us two, not many people around. Just beautiful landscapes, an open fire, warm blankets and a big inviting bed.

It was even colder here, the air grey and uninviting. We had quickly checked into our cottage, eager to get inside in the warmth. The fire took a while to start up but once it crackled away happily I had poured us a glass of whisky, ready to celebrate the next part of our romantic trip.

'To us, and another few great days in this country!' 

The glasses clinked and we took a small sip, the golden liquid burning our throats, keeping us extra warm.

As before, we felt like staying in the first day, especially now we could finally feel our fingers and toes again. Maybe the Highlands at wintertime hadn't been the best idea, but at least we had a romantic fireplace and each other. I'd be happy as long as he was with me..

'I'm glad this cottage already stocks a few food items and plenty of wine and whisky. I think I might have to keep you in here for the remainder of your week, to keep you from getting too cold of course, no personal reasons whatsoever..' Jumin said and I giggled, knowing he was probably half serious. 

'If that's what you want, who am I to deny my husband such a thing..' I replied and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed ever so slightly and it made him look adorable. 

....

We had made ourselves some lunch and sat on the small couch lazily. I think Jumin might have needed this holiday more than I did. A few days of doing nothing gave him a relaxed and peaceful look. His hair not perfectly combed, a soft brown wooly sweater instead of his usual pinstripe shirts and suits. I couldn't resist sliding my fingers across his cheeks affectionately. The way his eyes closed at my soft touch made me smile. He was such a softie underneath his business appearance. I felt lucky that I got to see this private soft side of him. Of course I already knew he could be like that, I had seen him being cute with Elizabeth the third many times. But this carefree looking man made me so happy too..

'I don't think I can drink any more whisky or I might fall asleep right here, Dear,' Jumin told me all of a sudden and the randomness of it made me laugh. 

'I will happily guide you to our bed, don't worry. I will take care of you, Honey.'

The warmth of the fire and the burn of the whisky made us both a bit sleepy and there wasn't much to do today anyway so we ended up napping together, my head safely against his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

Whether we were in Scotland, or Denmark, or Korea, Jumin was home.


	11. December 11th

The day had started out looking bright enough so we decided to venture into the little town nearby. It was only a half hour drive there. The scenery was already stunning, silencing us both apart from an occasional 'Look there!' and 'Beautiful!'  
Of course Jumin had been reading up about the area during our flight, eager to see where exactly we were headed. I had chosen this location so we could have our quiet moments, but also join a whisky tasting tour and maybe go hiking for some scenery photos. If we could catch even just a glimpse of the beautiful scenery, I was eager to share it with Jihyun once we returned home. We usually discussed his latest works over a glass of wine at home, so this would be a great topic to bring up.

'We're here,' Jumin spoke softly as he touched my arm, grabbing my attention.

I looked around and realized the driver had already parked the car, waiting for us. We didn't have driver Kim with us so I had found a temporary driver here, making it easier to go to all these places. He was local to this area and knew where to go.

'I'll call when we are ready to return, thank you,' I told the kind driver and paid. Jumin gave me a disapproving look as he put his wallet back, letting me know that he would probably tell me off later. I already looked forward to it as my body warmed up a couple of degrees at the thought..

....

The small pub was so cozy and inviting, we just had to go in for a drink. While Jumin chose coffee, I opted for warm tea with milk and sugar to keep me going. I still felt tired, maybe the cold was wearing me down a bit, but I didn't want to let that ruin our perfect time together.  
The few other people here must have been locals, all chatting away in pairs or small groups, either at the bar or at bigger tables. We sat in the best spot, enjoying the warmth. We were lucky that it wasn't raining or snowing, the usual weather for this time of year. 

Jumin took my hand in his on the tabletop, rubbing his thumb against my skin softly. His dark eyes found mine, melting me on the spot. 

'Are you ok? I know this was your idea but are you enjoying yourself?' he asked and I felt as if he could read my mind sometimes. 

I blushed and nodded. 

'This is probably the best holiday I've ever been on, and we haven't even started your week yet. I'm just a bit tired, but maybe that has more to do with the cold weather or perhaps.. the late night activities..' 

I knew I could easily make him feel guilty as he was the one keeping me up late, but we both knew that I didn't care about that one bit.

'Well, if that is the case, then maybe we should sleep seperately tonight. I don't want my wife to be exhausted on her holiday..' 

His eyes looked at me deviously and I blushed even more. 

.....

As soon as we had finished our drinks we headed back outside, in search of some souvenirs. It was a small town so there weren't many shops. 

We found a small bakery that sold many sweet treats like fudge, Scottish tablet which was more crumbly than fudge but similar in flavour. Also some strange flavour boiled candies that were based on a soda that was famous in Scotland, bright orange of colour. We just knew that Yoosung and Saeran would love those so we bought a few bags, plus a few bags of fudge and tablet for Saeyoung. Those tasted more buttery and surely they would remind him of his favourite potato chip?  
In another shop nearby I found the most beautiful knitted items, such a scarves and sweaters, even a few cloaks and socks. I decided on a beautiful dark blue scarf for Jaehee and a grey sweater for Jihyun. They could use the items this very winter and the thought of it made me smile.  
Now we had just Zen left, and it was hard to think of something he would love. Jumin and I decided to have a look in a few more shops before deciding on a gift for the beautiful actor.  
Before leaving the knitwear shop I quickly purchased another sweater, just for Jumin. He looked so handsome in the warm clothing, and I loved the thought of nestling up against him, wearing that later..

Outside the shop I got on my toes and kissed him quickly, a sweet stolen touch of the lips. He smiled as I looked up at him shyly, grinning from ear to ear. 

'You are so sexy, Mr Han. I can hardly keep myself away from you..' 

He took my free hand in his and brought it to his lips, pressing a slow and sensual kiss to it, all the while staring into my eyes.

'I don't want you to..'

He didn't let go of me but started walking again, breaking the moment for now.  
With bags in hand we continued our search and adventure, breathing in the cold Scottish air. And I needed it, my body too warm for comfort..


	12. December 12th

It felt like my week had flown by.   
We had a day and a half left before we would start Jumins' half of the holiday, and I started to get excited, wondering what he could have planned for us. 

'Can you pleaaaase tell me where we are going, please Honey..' I asked him once more, putting on my best pout. 

We had slept in late and cooked ourselves breakfast, using the things we had bought from the small town shop down the road. Of course Jumin made pancakes, although this time they were smothered in honey instead of strawberries. The amber coloured liquid was one of my favourite things and Jumin would always import it from other countries to surprise me, but this time we had found some local honey at the bakery. It tasted heavenly. 

'Save some for me, will you?' he asked as he ignored my question again, pulling the big stack of pancakes from under my nose. 

I pouted again and watched him eat, a smile slowly creeping onto my face as I saw his pleasure, tasting the warm breakfast. He held out a piece of pancake on the fork, waiting for me to take the bite, so I leaned in slowly, closing my lips around the fork as well as the pancake and closed my eyes as I ate it, putting on a little show with his eyes on me.

'Maybe you should save some of that.. for my part of the holiday. I promise you will need it, Mrs Han,' he suggested and I raised my eyebrows, once again wondering where we would go tomorrow evening. 

.....

'Should we give Yoosung a call? I miss Elizabeth the third and also wonder if she's doing ok with her temporary keeper..' I worried, Jumin nodding his head. 

'If you want to ask, then of course, phone Yoosung. Surely he can put your mind at ease, he does have the video call option.' 

Jumin handed me my phone and I searched for the blondes' contact details, pressing the call button and waiting for it to ring.

'Hello? MC, how are you doing? Is everything ok?!' Yoosungs' voice sounded loud and cheery, it made me smile instantly. 

'Yes, sorry, we are fine, I just started missing Elizabeth and wondered how you were getting along..' 

Yoosung listened and then laughed a little, thinking it was silly to miss a cat. But he accepted the video request and showed me our beautiful feline friend. 

'I know I'm looking after her, but she seems to prefer Saerans' company a lot more! He has come over to help me study a few nights and she always seems to curl op on his lap, purring happily. I'm almost jealous..' 

I could almost hear his pout through the microphone as he kept the camera facing towards Elizabeth the third. Jumin joined me on the couch at we watched our girl lie on the lounge chair lazily. Elegant as always. At the sound of Jumins' voice her eyes did pop open for a few seconds, before she continued her most important nap. 

'I see she is doing fine then, we'll get back to our last days in Scotland and I'll let you know when we arrive at the next destination. Thanks again, Yoosung. And tell Saeran thanks too,' Jumin ended the call and put the phone away on the table. Both less worried, I cuddled up against Jumins' chest and inhaled slowly. His scent would always warm me up with love. It smelled comforting and welcoming. His arms enveloping me, keeping me tight against his body, made my heart beat faster. I closed my eyes, secretly dreaming of sliding my hand up under his sweater, when all of a sudden..

'Brrrllllppppp'

My stomach made the loudest noise ever, making us both look up and start to laugh. I guess it was close to lunch time and I instantly wished for some ramyun. But we weren't home and there were no noodles here..

'You don't happen to have some instant noodles in your suitcase, do you?' I joked and he shook his head, laughing at my random pick.

'No. We didn't bring any, sadly. I truly wish I could give you what you want but soon you will be able to eat everything you've missed again.' He wrapped me in his arms as I rubbed my stomach, trying to not feel so hungry. The Scottish food was amazing and it had made me eat too much several times already. No wonder my stomach was upset!   
I giggled at the realization and Jumin looked at me, wondering what was so funny. I just nuzzled into his chest more as I pictured all the foods I wanted to eat right now.

'Do you think they deliver fried chicken to the Highlands?'


	13. December 13th

'Are we all packed up?' Jumin asked as I walked around the cottage, looking everything over for the 5th time.  
Why did packing suitcases and traveling come with such stress? Or maybe that was just me. Jumin looked calm and collected, as usual.

'I think so..' I answered hesitantly, still searching for something I might have missed.  
My insides had been stirring for the last few days and it made me slightly uncomfortable. Maybe the foreign foods or the slight jetlag had made me unwell. Jumin had been keeping an eye on me, insisting I took a nap here and there to get my energy levels back up. Thankfully he would never be anything less than caring and worried. 

I decided to give up on my search and thought to myself that if we had indeed forgotten some tiny thing, surely we could buy it again.  
Jumin joined me in the kitchen as I poured myself a glass of water, offering him one too. I drank it slowly, my stomach not liking the cold liquid it was receiving. With a hand on my stomach I put the glass down and tried to rub, or even think the cramps away. With a frown Jumin observed me struggling to keep myself composed in front of him. 

'We can always go home, Dear. I know you're not well and if being at home will make it easier then tell me and we can go somewhere else some other time. Your health and happiness are more important.'

He pulled me in his arms carefully and I let him hold me, feeling a part of the pain melt away. He must have had same magical healing powers, always finding a way to make me feel better. 

'No, it's ok. I'm ok. It might have been the food, I think. I was too eager to eat everything here so I might have outdone myself. I'll try and pace myself at your destination..' I told him but he didn't look very convinced, so I pulled his face down in my hands and kissed him softly, bringing that smile back to his lips. 

'Really, I'll be fine, as long as you're there to take care of me.'

He decided to let the topic go for now, holding me close for a moment more.

'I think we should fly early, since we are already done packing and the weather has turned bad. You can rest some more on the plane, how does that sound?' 

I nodded and agreed, tired and a bit sad to leave this beautiful place. But I was also curious to know what Jumin had planned for us. Surely it was going to be over the top and romantic beyond anything. I blushed at the thought, his romantic side being so wonderful and thoughtful. He always surprised me with things he knew I loved. It warmed my heart.

As Jumin brought the suitcases to the door, ready for the driver to place them in the car, I collected our coats, waiting on the couch until we were ready to go.

.....

Luckily the plane was nice and warm, as the ride here felt too cold, even with our coats on. Maybe I was really getting unwell.. I felt my forehead but it wasn't hot. It must have been really cold then.  
I had kissed Jumin before lying down in bed, taking his advice on the rest. Maybe I just needed a good night sleep, in a slightly familiar bed, my own pillow.. but something was missing.. or rather.. someone.  
Without getting up I took my phone off the nighttable and typed a message to Jumin, knowing he was only a few feet away from me, only separated by a thin partition.  
Within a few seconds after I hit send, I heard his soft footsteps coming towards me through the darkness, until I could see the light from his phone coming near. The bed dipped slightly and the covers pulled back for a moment, indicating he was joining me in bed. Two strong arms pulled me in an embrace until I could hear his strong heartbeat, instantly soothing me. 

'Of course I'll sleep with you,' he whispered against my hair, before pressing a kiss against my forehead.  
I listened to his heart thumping away, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent. His breathing was slow and even, calming me down and letting me breathe in time with him. 

'Goodnight, sweet dreams, my love..'


	14. December 14th

'Japan?! I exlaimed, too excited for proper scentences.

We had been to Japan once before but only for business, and even though the hotel was perfect and the people were nice, Jumin had been very busy and I had looked forward to return home to Korea. This time we were going to spend every moment together, not for work but just for us. 

Jumin smiled brightly at my excitement. He had remembered that I wanted to spend time with him here and now he had given me this trip as a surprise. 

I jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek a few times, happiness overflowing.

'You are honestly the best husband a woman could wish for,' I sighed happily as I nuzzled into his chest. 

'Well, they will all have to wish for someone else because I'm never leaving your side, Dear,' he replied and I blushed at his sweet words. 

.....

It was early afternoon when the car arrived at our hotel, the Aman Tokyo. My eyes almost popped out of my head, realizing this was actually where we would be staying. I looked at Jumin, eyes wide as he smiled and nodded at me. 

'Let's go in and see our suite, shall we?' he suggested and I couldn't get out of the car quick enough, eager to see the inside of the majestic building.  
And the excitement was worth it. The lobby was very spacious, all open and modern interior. If I didn't know Jumin as well as I did I would have probably told him this was too expensive for us. But I knew he wanted to treat me, and I loved him for it. As long as he remembered that I didn't need any of this as long as I had him..

I took his hand as he walked over to the desk, checking in. 

As our suitcases were already off to our room, we leisurely walked around for a bit, admiring the architecture and decor. Not one piece felt out of place. Maybe just us, still wearing our casual holiday clothes..

....

I couldn't believe this was our room. It had a breathtaking view over Tokyo, enough space to fit a small family and a gorgeous bathroom. And it was all for just the two of us.  
Jumin had walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, holding out his hand in a beckoning way. I quickly padded over to him, letting him pull me on his lap and straddle him. He was getting bolder every day we were on holiday and I loved it.

'I think we should dress up and go out for ramen. Since you wanted noodles so much, I can't think of a better first meal in Japan, wouldn't you say?' 

He kissed me as soon the words had left his lips, making me gasp with his sudden action. I kissed him back, slowly threading my fingers in his hair and pulling him in closer. He only took a moment for breath and another idea of his spilled out.

'Since we are both needing to get washed up and changed into something more.. special, I think we should first get out of these clothes together..' he whispered against my ear before biting my neck tenderly, hard enough to send chills down my spine but not enough to bruise. 

Ever so slowly he traced his fingers down towards the hem of my blouse, pulling it up and over my head. I followed his lead and started unbuttoning his shirt, feeling more and more excited with each button that popped open..

More and more items of clothing ended up on the floor, discarded and forgotten about as Jumin carried me to the bathroom. He put me down next to the big mirror, making me watch him as he started filling up the enormous bathtub, a sensual jasmine scent soon filling the warm space. It almost felt dreamy, the slight chill of the stone floor underneath my bare feet, the warm steam rising up from the water, the cool air surrounding my naked form. And then there was that glorious man. My husband. In just his underwear, looking like a god in the flesh, knowingly enticing me to come closer. His eyes searched for mine and as he walked over to me I felt my heart starting to race. When he stood in front of me he slowly slid his fingers down my side, grabbing me softly and turning me around to face the mirror. His eyes found mine again in the reflection, keeping them locked. Instead of touching me, I could see his hands slide down his own sides, taking his underwear in his fingers as he slowly pulled it down. I couldn't see all of him as he stood behind me, but I felt the garment touch my feet and knew he was now naked as well. My eyes turned darker as I felt his hands back on my body, exploring my curves and teasing me more. I stepped back, pressing myself against his chest, and sighed. I needed him.

'Let's get into the bath, before it starts turning colder..' Jumin whispered into my ear as he took my hand and walked us over to the water, helping me step in. 

It was very warm actually, the scent still strong and intoxicating. Jumin stepped in behind me and sat down first, letting me sit in front of him so I could rest with my back against his chest. A soft moan escaped me as his fingers slid down my body tenderly, almost tickling my skin.

'I'm so happy to be here with you..' I whispered and I could hear him smile, pressing a kiss against the top of my head. 

'I love you more than anything or anyone. This was long overdue..' he answered as he dipped his hand even lower, bringing another moan past my lips..  
'This week we are going to indulge even more than before. Whatever we want to get, we will get it. Whatever we want to do, we'll do it.. understand? Tell me what you desire..' 

I blushed as I felt his delicate fingers playing my body, making it hot and sensitive under his touch. 

'I desire you.. Mr Han..' I whispered out as I captured his lips, moving slightly to pull him in closer.  
Those fancy outfits and expensive bowls of ramen could wait a while longer, my hunger was far from satisfied..


	15. December 15th

Yesterday had already been a great start to our stay in Japan. We hadn't left our suite until close to dinner time, a driver had brought us to a famous ramen place and we had eaten the very finest things of their menu. Jumin had spoiled me and I almost felt undeserving..

Today we had done a bit of shopping, a lot of eating and some resting as well. The street food and tiny boutique shops had captured my heart, unable to resist trying something new or buying some random souvenirs.  
Jumin seemed to enjoy himself too, occasionally buying me something that caught my eye, or asking me for an opinion on something he liked. He was adorable.

'I've made dinner reservations for us. We should go back to the hotel and get ready, they have us noted down for 7.30,' Jumin told me, after I had asked him what we were doing for dinner today. As we slowly strolled towards the hotel I asked him where we would be dining today.  
Jumin pointed up into the sky in a certain direction, making me follow his fingers with my gaze. They landed on the Tokyo Sky Tree, a super tall construction with great views.

'The Sky Tree?!' I asked, still not sure if he was serious.

'Of course, where else? We'll have the best view, good food, some champagne and, of course, each other.'

We had reached the hotel and waited for the elevator to open.

.....

As we sat across from each other, his hands took mine above the table. 

'If I hadn't asked you to marry me already, I would ask you right now. The dimmed lights, your beautiful glow and that soft blush on your cheeks, you are more breathtaking than this view.'

He spoke softly but loud enough to set my heart on fire with his words. His thumbs rubbed against my skin tenderly as his eyes stayed on mine, keeping our intimate eyecontact going. 

'And I would always say yes. A thousand times over..' I answered him shyly, my face heating up again.

He smiled at me and we both let one hand go, lifting our chamagne flutes to toast on our happiness. 

'Let's stay at a ryokan tomorrow. We can both relax and enjoy the quiet for a little while. We've been so busy running about and traveling here and there. A few days rest should do us good. I promise, I'll make sure you get your rest this time.'

The smile on his face said it all. He was happy he found such a wonderful solution to my tiredness, and he was right. A ryokan sounded great right now. Calm surroundings, onsen, Jumin in a Yukata.. oh my.. My heartbeat sped up at the thought. As I blushed even more, Jumin gave me a look that said he knew my thoughts exactly, drinking his wine slowly, not letting his eyes stray from mine. 

'I look forward to it too, Mrs Han,' was all he said.


	16. December 16th

We reached the Gora Hanaougi ryokan around mid-day, both of us eager to relax and unwind. There were seperate onsen for women and men, but also a private one, just for us. It was so quiet, I felt calm as soon as we closed the sliding screen behind us, dropping my bag and wandering around for a moment. This ryokan was very luxurious and spacious, probably too big for just the two of us, but I loved it all. The bath at the edge of the room looked so very inviting, I couldn't wait to get in later.

'Maybe we could get a massage together?' Jumin suggested all of a sudden and I looked up, smiling at him and nodding.

'You always know exactly what I need, Honey. Let's get one before we use the onsen. Double relaxed, I don't think it could get much better..'

He smiled at me, glad I had the same ideas. He immediately got our massage booked for an hour later, leaving us with enough time to tidy away our belongings, change into our yukatas' and sneak in a few kisses here and there. This felt like paradise. 

....

At 4 we had our massage, only a few feet apart as we wanted to share every part of this holiday together. The two ladies that massaged us spoke softly, mostly in Japanese so I could hardly understand anything. Jumin was the talented bilingual man, I was only good with Korean and English, maybe a few words in Spanish if it was needed. So Jumin happily translated anything I needed or wanted to know. Maybe I should also learn more languages in the future.  
The massage felt amazing, my body tingling warmly afterwards. I already looked forward to the warm onsen, enhancing this feeling even more.

We left the therapy room behind and started our walk back to the room, still a bit dazed after our relaxing treatment.

'I think I have an idea, hear me out,' Jumin started. 'How about we both go to the seperate onsen, and meet back at our room in an hour or so, no rush. We have spent all this time together and I know how important your alone time is sometimes. It won't be for long, just until you are fully relaxed and want to come out. Of course, it is up to you. You know I'd happily share our private one here.. but it will be less relaxing..'

I blushed at all of it, his thoughtfulness, and his other suggestions.. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, looking up into his dark eyes. 

'How did I ever get to be so lucky with a husband like you?' 

'I am not sure, maybe it was the same way I was lucky to find you on my doorstep that one faithful day. I don't even want to imagine my life without you, Dear.'

He leaned down and kissed me softly, creating more tingles down my spine. I was ready to melt into his warm embrace, forget all about the onsen and just stay here kissing him, but he pulled away and chuckled a bit.

'Go enjoy the onsen, otherwise I might not let you leave. I'll be waiting, but please take as much time as you like. Do whatever feels good.' 

After pressing another kiss to my forehead he let me go, watching me walk away and towards the womens' onsen. 

....

It must have been just over an hour before I decided to return. As much as I liked being alone, I loved being with Jumin more. This holiday was only perfect because we got to spend it together, without work interruptions.  
I put my yukata back on, wrapping the sash the way Jumin had showed me earlier. I hadn't ever worn one before today so I had asked him for help. Although, I wasn't able to fully remember and ended up tying it some other way, hoping it would stay put, not wanting to scare the staff with my naked body.

I had quickly padded to our room, finding Jumin already there in the dimly lit space. The whole place glowed, making it appear almost magical with the darkness coming from outside.

He got up to welcome me back as I walked over to him, my heart starting to race at the sight of him. His hair was still damp and messy, his yukata on perfectly, showing only the top of his chest and his pale neck, making me swallow hard just looking at him.

'Mrs Han, I should treat you like this all the time, relaxation looks perfect on you..' he complimented me as I stopped before him.

I blushed and shook my head. 

'I think you are definitely the beautiful one here. I must have gained some weight because of eating so much food..' I replied as I poked my round cheeks a few times.

Jumin instantly took away my hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them over and over, stopping my train of thought.

'You look breathtaking, exactly the way you are here before me. No one could ever tell me differently.'

He tipped my face up with his gentle fingers, looking into my eyes.

'But maybe I should teach you how to tie your yukata again or I might have to get jealous of people seeing you in a way only I should..'

He let go of my face and we both looked down at my garment. One side was hanging off my shoulder ever so slightly, showing a small amount of cleavage. I blushed and looked back at him, his eyes darker now.

Instead of tying it back the way it should be, Jumin undid the sash and let it drop to the floor. The yukata fell open and exposed my naked form. There was no way I could blush any brighter, feeling his gaze upon me, admiration clear on his face.

'Whatever food you might have eaten, it has only made you more beautiful, Dear. You are simply glowing. I should take you on holidays all year round..'

Before I could answer, he had lifted me into his arms and walked us over the the bed. Instead of our normal bedframe we now had a futon on the ground, so Jumin put me back down and crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of me and waiting for me to follow his lead. I didn't make him wait and kneeled in front of him, pulling him in for a soft kiss. His hands on my waist pulled me even closer, until I could feel fabric press agaist my exposed chest. 

A moan escaped from my lips in between kisses. I slid my fingers from his face down his neck, slowly pulling on the neckline of his garment to bare more.  
Quickly he pulled on his own sash, undoing it for me so I could continue undressing him. His kisses grew more passionate, longer and intenser, his fingers sliding up towards my shoulders to pull the yukata off completely. I shivered as I was now naked in front of him, looking at his disheveled state of undress. 

'Come here..' he said, barely louder than a whisper. He sat back, pulling his legs from under him and pulled me on his lap to straddle him. Our bodies pressed together warmly as his lips placed kisses all along my jawline and neck, continuing on my shoulders.  
With only a slight adjustment he moved inside me, forcing a loud gasp from my lips which he caught in another kiss. His hands that rested on my behind guided my movements, pushing and pulling me on top of him, while I had my arms wrapped around his neck for support. Everything he did felt so intense, it didn't take long before I felt myself getting close.

'Slow down..' I whispered, not wanting it to end anytime soon. 

He complied and let his fingers travel up my body, stroking my back, neck, sliding them through my hair as we kissed softly and sweetly. His scent enveloped me as I kissed down his neck, feeling his movements, slow and steady. 

'As much as I want to continue this slow pace.. you feel too good to resist..' Jumin whispered against my ear as he picked up his pace again, hand still in my hair and now holding it tighter, knowing it added to my pleasure. The rough treatment always worked, and he loved to indulge me.

'Let me hear you, kitten,' he spoke demandingly and I cried out at his tone, my body reacting to his voice instantly. 

'But the other.. guests..' I panted and cried out, embarressed at the thought of them hearing us through the thin screens.

'No one stays anywhere near our room, I took care of it..' he replied in broken breaths. 'Now.. just forget about all that..'

He moved me on him faster and harder, one hand on my hip and one on the back of my neck, keeping my body pressed against his as he gave me all he had. My desperate cries bounced off his lips as he kissed me with a newfound need. 

'Yes..' I cried out and felt myself tumble over the edge, my body crashing against his one last time. 

Jumin didn't need to hear any more before he also came apart, keeping me close as we both panted and gasped for air. 

'That.. was totally intentional..' he said softly as he looked at me. 'I know I'm an excellent teacher so the chance would be very small that you could not remember how to tie your yukata..' 

I looked at him with a coy smile.

'Maybe.. or maybe I was too relaxed and hazy to remember..' I replied but couldn't keep my smile from slipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I really wanted to write a longer chapter and hope this is a good one!


	17. December 17th

'Honey.. I don't feel so good..'

With my head still on the pillow I held Jumins' hand, not wanting him to get up yet. He looked at me for a long moment, carefully pulling the stray hairs from my face and feeling my forehead. 

'You do have a slightly raised temperature, maybe I should ask for a doctor..' 

I shook my head as he pulled the covers a little higher, tucking me in slightly. 

'I just need some rest in bed.. and maybe some food later..' 

He gave me a skeptical look and I knew he silently disagreed. 

'If you want to stay in bed today, then tell me what you need and I shall get it for you. Whatever you want..'

He softly stroked my face as he kept his worried frown. I smiled at him, trying to make him feel less bad about me being unwell.

'I'm sorry, I was just too greedy this whole holiday. I guess my body is catching up on all that food I put in..' I rubbed my stomach as I felt the queeziness set in again. It also didn't help that I was so tired all the time. 

'It's ok. I'm happy that you liked everything so much. But maybe we should get back home soon so you can get back to our own foods and normal routine.. It might sound boring but at least you wouldn't get so unwell..'

As soon as he finished his scentence my stomach started to rumble, leaving us both laughing at the timing.

'Ok ok, I'll take the hint and go get us some food. I won't be long, Dear. You rest up.'

He kissed my head and tucked me in again, leaving me behind at the ryokan.

As soon as he got outside he pulled out his phone and searched for the nearest doctor. He could at least ask their opinion on her symptoms..

....

'Mr Han, it sounds like a case of jetlag, unless your wife is expecting, then of course all these symptoms are very natural for most women..'

The doctor had happily sat Jumin down and listened to his problems. It once again came in handy that he knew the language so well. The man had looked at him while he spoke, deep in thought for a moment after he was done explaining.

But now the answer was out, he wasn't quite prepared to hear it.

'If you know when she was bleeding last, you might be able to find out. But you may have to ask Mrs Han about that.'

Without delay Jumin took out his phone again, tapping into his calendar, and looked at it with a serious expression. 

'I see it has been two months already.. How did I not notice it before.. how did she not notice..' 

He rubbed his head absentmindedly and the doctor gave him a moment to collect himself.

'So what should I do now..?' Jumin asked and the older man laughed. 

'Well.. Mrs Han should rest when needed, eat when she's hungry, and also.. maybe you should let her know too, she is about to grow a few sizes in the next few months after all..' 

Jumin let out a strange laugh which he didn't knew came from him, it almost sounded alien to him. 

'Yes.. Yes, I should tell her. Thank you, doctor, for seeing me on such short notice. If there is anything you can give me for her, I'll take it.' Jumin stumbled over his words as he accepted a prescription for prenatal vitamins but at the pharmacy he decided to not just get those without knowing which brand would be best. With a quick phonecall he found just the right ones and bought enough to last at least a few months. 

For a moment he just stood there, wondering what was going on right now. They hadn't even confirmed it yet but here he was, buying prenatal vitamins for his wife. He quickly added the most expensive pregnancy tests to his basket and left to pay for it all.

On his way back he started to worry. Were they ready for this? Of course they were, their love was stronger than anything, unbreakable even. But it would no longer be just the two of them. He would have to share the woman he treasured more than anything in his life. And she would also share her time with someone else..  
Someone small and precious, and theirs.. Maybe a daughter who would take after MC.. but with his personality.. Or a son who he could raise to be a kind and good man, caring like his mother..  
How was he ever going to tell MC that she was most likely over two months pregnant?

He decided to keep it from her for another day, just until he could think of a way to tell her. He put the vitamins away in his bag and stopped at a few street food stalls to buy the food he had promised to bring back. Instead of one dish he decided to buy lots with many things to choose from. She would get whatever she wanted.

....

'I'm sorry it took so long to return, I couldn't decide on what to get you so I bought almost everything they had to offer,' Jumin apologized as he walked in, placing the bags on our small table. I felt like I was starving so I quickly got up and followed him to the sitting area, taking a seat on one of the benches.  
As I opened up the many bags Jumin looked at me with a tender gaze, making me blush. 

'What?' I asked him but he shook his head, his eyes not leaving my face as I took a few bites of the different foods he had brought.  
It tasted so fresh and delicious, I almost felt more hungry with every bite. 

'Please eat too, I'm starting to feel like a piggy..' I whined and he joined me on the bench, accepting a piece of fish that I offered him.

'You, my dear, are no pig. You are my beautiful wife.. who is slightly hungrier than usual. But I love you all the more for it, believe me.' He spoke with such love in his voice that I had to take a deep breath, trying not to let any tears well up. He noticed and pulled me in his embrace, kissing my head over and over.

'I love you so much. Don't ever forget that, ok? I will take care of you always.' 

I blushed and nodded, kissing him softly before pulling away again, tucking back into the food in front of us. What a great husband I had.

We rested in bed together, napping here and there whenever we felt too tired for conversation or reading. As he read his favourite book to me I loved listening to his soothing voice, feeling myself nodding off to sleep.


	18. December 18th

Although it was cold, it was a sunny morning. I had slept for too many hours, which was strange as I had a few naps during the day as well, but for some reason it didn't keep me awake all night. It was getting close to 10 AM and Jumin was already up, walking around collecting our things. I guessed we were leaving today. 

'So.. where are we going today?' I asked him groggily and he looked up, happily surprised that I was awake.

'Good morning, sleepy head. I'll not keep you in suspense today, we are going to Odaiba to have a look at the largest decorated christmas tree, followed up by a visit to Roppongi to watch the lights show. It'll look best at night so we shall spend the day doing some shopping before we head back to Korea tomorrow. And we still need to find Zen a souvenir..'

I sat up, my mood elevated by the christmassy plans for today. Japan hadn't really felt like christmas, but more just a relaxing holiday. With a smile on my face I kicked the covers off and walked over to Jumin, who stopped busying himself with suitcases and held me in his arms. 

'Time has flown by and I wish I had felt better, so you would have been able to see more of the places we have visited, but maybe next year we can return and do it over? I don't understand why I just had be to unwell during this holiday. I hope I didn't ruin any of your plans..' 

With a sad face I looked up into his eyes, finding only love in them. 

'This holiday is perfect. I get to spend time with my wife, the woman who I love dearly, doing only what we like. No one calling us or needing us. I wish we could stay in this moment forever.. but then again.. maybe not..' 

He frowned and turned slightly red, and I wondered what was on his mind. If he wanted to tell me he would though, there were no secrets between us. 

'I can't wait to go shopping, shall I help you pack?' I suggested but he shook his head. 

'No need. I have packed it all, so don't overdo it and just sit while we are still here. We'll be traveling by car so you'll also have plenty rest before we reach our destinations.' 

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. He sounded so worried and caring, it was probably just a stomach bug but he made it feel like I needed urgent care. But that was who he was, worried for my wellbeing at all times.

So I sat down, watching him lift the suitcases around and waiting for our driver to come and pick us up. 

.....

'Oh look, Honey, there's a ferris wheel!' I told him happily, pulling him towards it. We had arrived at Odaiba and had another hour to kill before we could admire the lights in the dark of the evening. I had done some research on this place and found it to be quite the romantic spot for couples. 

While we waited in the line for the ferris wheel, Jumin held me tightly, my arms wrapped around him underneat his coat. It was really cold and standing still in it wasn't pleasant. But his bodyheat kept me happy and cozy, snuggled up against him.

'Are you not too cold? Should we just walk around a bit more and wait for the lights?' he asked, a little worried. 

I shook my head and wanted to stay put, we were so close now. All the happy couples around us looked as eager to get on as I must have done. 

'Only a few more minutes, I want to go on it with you. We need more memories of us together outside of work, Honey. Let's stay a few more minutes. It's our turn soon!' 

My pleading worked as he sighed and stayed with me, but pulling me against him even tighter, shielding me from the cold. 

....

The hour passed really quickly and all of a sudden the lights turned on, illuminating everything around us. We stopped walking to admire the bright lights, holding hands and smiling happily. It was beautiful. Very very cold, but wonderful.  
At the same time we looked at each other and Jumin leaned in to kiss me softly. I felt my face start to glow and giggled softly, surprised by his sneaky kiss. 

'On to the next?' he asked and I nodded, excited to see more christmas lights in Tokyo. 

.....

Roppongi was busy as well. Everyone wanted to see the show as it was very beautiful and festive. I had never seen so many decorations in one place, my face clearly showing amazement as Jumin watched me, delighted that his plan was enjoyed. We walked down a street where all the trees were lit up with string lights. It was so magical. I kept looking around us, trying to soak it all in.  
He took me to a place that seemed to be the best for watching the show, holding me close against him as we waited for it to start. Other people crowded around us, everyone wanted a good spot. It turned quiet as soon as the lights started changing, moving around almost, in a beautifully created pattern. 

'Have you ever been here before?' I asked Jumin as I looked at him for a second, not wanting to miss much of the short show. 

'No, this is my first time as well. Another little first together..' 

I smiled at him again and felt myself lean into him, forgetting about the show and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. No one was watching us anyway, I didn't want to waste this moment with him. 

'Mrs Han. So bold. I love it,' Jumin spoke against my ear softly so only I could hear it, making me blush from the breath that tickled my skin.

He kissed me again and left me speechless as he pulled away and continued to watch the end of the show, holding me close. 

.... 

'Is there anything we might have forgotten to do here? I would hate for us to return home and realize we missed out on something important..' I asked him as we were back in the car, heading towards our last hotel. It would be just for the night because we would travel back tomorrow. As soon as I thought of home I wondered how Yoosung was doing with our little princess. And how everyone else had spent these last two weeks without us. Did they miss us? I kinda wanted to drink coffee with Jaehee soon, missing her more than I thought I would. Some girl time would be nice. And sweet Yoosung, I wondered if his studies were going well. Before christmas was always a busy time, exams to be dealt with and all..

Jumin nodded and rubbed his thumb across my skin as he held my hand. 

'One more surprise. But that will be at the hotel. We're almost there.' 

Jumin usually sounded more sure of himself but this time he seemed nervous, keeping his gaze at our hands and holding me tightly. 

'Are you ok, Honey? I didn't pass my bad health to you, did I? Are you feeling ok?' 

I was slightly worried for him then, he looked a bit flustered and that never happened to my husband. He was hardly ever physically upset about anything. 

'MC. Please don't worry. It has nothing to do with my health. I am fine. I just hope you'll like your last surprise, before we go home tomorrow..'

His frown melted away as soon as I looked at him intently, comforting me with a hug. We sat like that for the remainder of the ride to the hotel.


	19. December 19th

I was starting to feel tired but also a little excited. Jumin had said there was one last surprise for us here so I couldn't wait to get inside our suite. But instead of a smaller room, he had gotten us the penthouse, overlooking Tokyo perfectly.  
The higher the elevator went, the more nervous I got. Maybe because Jumin was acting strangely nervous too, it all felt a little weird.  
  
Before we entered the penthouse he halted, taking my hand in his.  
  
'I love you so much, MC. I hope you'll love the surprise as much as I do..'  
  
I gave him a look that asked for further explaination, but instead he opened the door for me and waited for me to step inside.  
My jaw almost dropped at the sight. Thousands of tiny origami hearts and stars were scattered across the floor, all the way to what I assumed was our bedroom. I looked over to Jumin but he silently urged me to go on and see more. I took his hand again and pulled him along as we both walked towards the bedroom, my heart beating a million miles a minute.  
  
I opened the door, finding more paper hearts leading to our bed. But there, above it, hung a stunning mobile, with glass ornaments made to look like origami hearts and birds. It caught my eye so much that I was left a little speechless, not noticing the items that were lying on the bed. After a moment, when I did look down, I found the tiniest of yukatas, one in a beautiful indigo and white pattern, the other floral and blush coloured. And there, next to it, an unopened pregnancy test.  
  
My heart stopped beating.  
  
Jumin noticed as I must have clung to his arms as my legs wobbled and failed to work properly for a moment.  
All of a sudden, everything started making sense. I hadn't had.. And the tiredness, the sickness, the hunger.. Oh dear.. how long had I been walking around like this.. drinking..  
  
With panic clear on my face, Jumin pulled me against his chest firmly, stroking my head to calm me down.  
  
'I know.. Even though we are the best at planning and remembering everything that goes on at work, we seemed to fail to remember our own personal things.. Are you.. ok? Do you think I might be right..?'  
  
He sounded nervous, moreso than what I felt like inside.  
  
'I'm ok. But are you? I should have known, I should have been able to surprise you, and not the other way around. I haven't even done the test yet.. What if we're wrong..'  
  
All my worries oozed out of me all at once but Jumin just held me tighter, letting me collect my thoughts for a moment.  
After a deep, shaky breath, I pulled away from Jumin and stared at the tiny clothes on the bed. My heart kept racing, wondering if I was actually with child, and so far along already.. Still silent I looked back at the mobile, sparkling perfectly because of the dimmed lights that shone upon the glass. We would absolutely have to take every single origami piece back home. I would never want to forget this surprise.  
  
'You know.. I was so nervous of your reaction, I couldn't find a way to tell you.. So I sat up all night, folding these hearts and birds and stars to keep myself busy, thinking of a way to let you know. So eventually I had all these tiny pieces of paper, and decided to use them for this.. After all, I did spend all night on them, thinking of you and our future..'  
  
I blushed after what he told me. He folded all these in one night?  
  
Without notice I pulled his face down in my hands, kissing him as if he was the air I needed to breathe to live. He held me tight, kissing me back with just as much love and adoration. We kissed for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to part but knew I had to.  
  
We looked at the test lying on the bed, waiting for us to make it real. I was scared, what if this was all just our imagination? My heart jumped and ached at the same time. I never thought I'd want a child as much as I did right now. The look on Jumins' face alone was enough. I wanted for him to be a father. The way he would adore and love our child was all in his eyes already. I could picture the beautiful mobile hanging above the crib, little eyes lighting up at the sparking lights above them.. My eyes started to well up, wanting this test to come back positive, for both our sake.  
  
'Maybe I should get it over with..' I muttered, too emotional to speak up.  
Jumin just nodded but didn't let go of my hand. He walked into the bathroom with me, privacy not needed tonight as we both wanted this more than anything. He waited for me to use the test and sat down with me on the ground against the wall. I sat on his lap, my head resting against his shoulder as the excitement and anxiety of it all made me very tired all of a sudden. What if it was negative..? Would we just forget about this moment and continue with our lives? Just like that?  
The minutes felt like hours, but I seemed to have dozed off for a minute because Jumin stroked his fingers through my hair, softly calling out my name to wake me up.  
  
'I think we can have a look..' he whispered in the silent bathroom.  
I shivered and got up slowly, letting him stand up too. But I couldn't bring myself to walk over to the sink and look. I felt like I couldn't breathe..  
  
'I'll look, ok? It will be fine. Whatever the result.'  
  
He sounded more sure, but I knew he was dying inside, needing to know if we were about to have a baby in a few months time..  
With a look of determination, he walked over to the sink and grabbed the test, held it up towards the light and read it slowly. I searched his face for any emotion, trying to read his expression but all I could see was tears, escaping his eyes fast as he looked back up at me.  
  
'It's.. positive..' he half shouted, startling me with his volume.  
  
I walked over to him in a heartbeat and took the test from his hands, looking hard at it for a long moment. As Jumin pulled me back into his embrace, we both let tears fall freely now.  
  
_+3 WEEKS PREGNANT_  
  



	20. December 20th

Today was the end of our holiday. We would leave Japan behind and fly back to Korea, and I was kind of glad about it.   
  
Earlier today we visited the doctor that Jumin had already seen by himself, to get a scan for proof of my pregnancy. We couldn't wait until we were back home, so it had to be today. And of course, it would be a great memory to keep forever, finding out about our pregnancy on our holiday..   
  
With a fast beating heart, we both sat there looking at our baby's one, racing even more than ours. The tiny thing, the little person in my belly was alive. Jumins' eyes welled up as we listened to the thundering sound of the new life.   
  
'It's definitely a healthy sounding foetus, Mrs Han. There is nothing to worry about. You can have another scan soon to find out the gender, if that's what you want. You are further along than what we are used to for a first check up. But as I said, nothing looks out of the ordinary,' the doctor said happily, printing off the photos of our scan.   
With the evidence in our hands we sat there, still a bit overwhelmed and shocked.   
  
'Thank you, Doctor, for seeing us on such short notice,' Jumin said and I nodded in agreement, smiling down at the photo I was holding.  
  
.....  
  
'I can't believe that our two weeks are over, and ending it on such a note.. I can hardly believe it..' I mumbled as we sat in the car, on our way to the jet.   
  
Jumin held my hand tightly and looked at me warmly.   
  
'I was ready to call this the best holiday of my life, but knowing that there will be many more, shared with not just you but also our child, I have a feeling those will be even more perfect..'  
  
I felt my cheeks heat up as I met his gaze, falling into those deep grey pools and pulling me in. I moved closer to him, letting him wrap me in his arms and hold me tight. I wished we could just be home already. I longed for our own bed, my other, comfortable clothes, our safe place called home. Jumin rubbed my back with one hand while the other held one of my hands.   
  
'Only a few hours and we'll be home, Dear. I know it must be tiring for you, but just a little while longer..' 

It was as if he could read my mind. I rested my head against his shoulder, inhaling his soothing scent and stroking his chest.   
  
'Take me home, Honey,' I whispered.   
He tightened his hold on me and kissed my forehead.   
  
'Always.'   
  
.....  
  
'Jumin? MC? You're home!' Yoosung half shouted as we entered the penthouse, running towards us from the couch.   
  
'Elizabeth the third is doing just fine, Saeran did help me, but I mostly took care of her by myself. How was your trip? Where did you go? Did you bring back souvenirs?!'  
  
I smiled as I heard the younger mans' voice, happy to be home. Without holding back, I dropped my bag and hugged him. He instantly stopped talking and turned a bright shade of red, not sure how to react.   
When I let go he smiled at me awkwardly but I just laughed and picked my bag back up off the floor, walking over to the couch to sit down. Jumin thanked Yoosung for looking after Elizabeth for us and told him he could stay for dinner if he wanted, but Yoosung was eager to go to Saerans' for a night of gaming, without Elizabeth trying to pull on any cables or following the movements on the tv screen..  
He collected most of his things quickly and thanked us for letting him stay in the penthouse with such luxury. I smiled at him from where I was sitting, promising that he could come by more often to eat with us. He nodded happily and said his goodbyes, leaving with driver Kim.   
  
As the door fell shut and locked, Jumin walked over to me, slowly undoing his tie. I was still sitting on the couch, watching him coming closer, giving me a look that said he wasn't tired just yet.  
  
'I've missed our own shower.. and our own bed.. ' he said softly, kneeling in front of me, pulling me towards him by my hands..  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. December 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Just my filthy mind all throughout this chapter. But my husband is just so sexy.. who could blame me.. =)

'Are you up for it..?' he asked, his voice just louder than a whisper, breath hot against my lips at such a close distance.   
  
I looked into his dark eyes, shivering with anticipation as his fingers slid up my arm towards my neck, grabbing me there gently and pulling me in for a searing kiss. I gasped from the sudden attack but kissed him back instantly, feeling the familiar tingles inside my body. Having our own surroundings made it all the better, knowing the possibilities and scenarios that could play out in this penthouse.  
  
When Jumins' lips left mine for a second, giving me a chance to take a breath, he got up from his knees and pulled me up with him.  
  
'I know I should be more careful from now on.. but sometimes it's hard for me to control my behaviour towards you.. So tell me, if something is too much. I trust you.'  
  
His words only put fuel to the ever-growing fire inside me, a quiet moan leaving my lips as he slid his fingers through the back of my hair. The little noise was enough to bring a smile to his face, his eyes focussing on the source of the sound. With his lips slightly parted he stared at me, taking in my blushing face and slightly kiss swollen mouth.   
  
'You should know that it can't hurt, doing what we usually do.. I'm actually more..' I replied, giving him a look that told him I was too shy to continue that sentence.   
  
'Is that so..?' he questioned, not really asking me for an answer but merely stating something. His hand travelled down my front, not stopping at the buttons that should keep him out, sliding his fingers underneath the waistband of my pants and at the same time, my panties. Without holding back he pressed his fingers between my thighs, his eyes instantly locking with mine, lips parting to inhale sharply.   
  
'I see you are right..' he spoke in a low tone, pulling his hand back and bringing his fingers to his face, inspecting them first before pressing them against his lips and sliding them inside his mouth.   
  
The sight of him performing such a lewd act made me gasp, feeling myself getting more aroused as his eyes stayed on mine.  
Without another word he took my hand in his and started pulling me down the hallway, towards our bedroom. It had been too long..  
  
At the doorway he made me wait while he went in, collecting something for what he told me would be "a memory game". I felt my heart race as he reappeared before me, showing me what he had brought. It was one of our blindfolds, this one a golden satin one. I looked up at him, a smile tugging at my lips.   
  
'I like it..' I whispered and saw him nod in agreement.   
  
'Now take your clothes off, right here in the hallway. I want this blindfold on you before we move anywhere else..'   
  
His voice sounded low and demanding, making me shiver again. We hadn't done this before but I couldn't wait to play his little game. He pulled me in softly for one more kiss, before walking back into our bedroom, leaving me standing there to follow his first order.   
I quickly undressed, my cheeks flushing as I slipped out of my lingerie. With a shaky hand I knocked on our door, taking a deep breath.   
  
He smiled upon seeing me, appreciating my fast obedience. Without delay he walked around me, taking the blindfold and placing it over my eyes, tying it behind my head tightly and securely. His body left mine, I wasn't sure where he was standing as we didn't speak, so I just listened and waited.  
  
'Can you see?' he whispered against my ear, making me jump slightly at his sudden closeness.   
  
I shook my head before voicing my answer.   
  
'No, but I wish I could see you..'   
  
I knew it was a bold thing to do, say more than was needed, but as soon as he took my sight I already missed his dark eyes with that lustful gaze. Or his half exposed chest, or the jawline that made me want to press kisses all over it..  
  
'Don't worry, if you're good then you'll see me again soon enough..'  
  
His words were promising. I swallowed hard in anticipation.  
  
'Come..' he spoke softly, taking my hand and walking with me in a certain direction. I wasn't sure if we actually entered the bedroom or if he took me somewhere else, but suddenly he stopped and I halted next to him.   
He pushed me against something, not sure what yet, and hoisted me on top of it. I placed my hands on the surface I was sitting on, trying to identify where we could be right now.   
  
'If you guess right, I'll reward you. If not, I'll continue doing what I please..'   
  
I felt heat pool between my legs, wondering what the reward would be, although maybe I liked the idea of him having his way more than that..  
I thought silently for a short moment, Jumins' fingers tapping against my upper leg to signal his impatience. I slid my fingers along the surface again, trying desperately to remember what our place looked like. It could be the laundry room.. but maybe the guestroom.. It felt like polished wood, so it could be the side of a desk, or the counter of our laundry room. I couldn't delay my answer any longer as Jumin stopped tapping, removing his hands from me all together.  
  
'Are we in the laundry room?' I chose one of the two, mostly guessing.   
  
He chuckled darkly, sliding his fingers from my knees up towards my thighs, but then back down again. I gasped at the contact, wishing he wouldn't have moved away.  
  
'Wrong, Dear. I guess you'll have to wait a bit longer..'   
  
He pulled me down from where I was sitting, taking me somewhere else, slowly and carefully steering me around the penthouse.   
  
'You must know this next one..' he said, sounding amused.   
  
It felt slightly colder here, goose bumps covering my body. We walked until Jumin found a good place to stop me, pressing me against something cool with his warm body. He let go of my hand so I could touch whatever was pressed against my back. It felt like a cold wall.. or a door.. I searched for a handle of some sort, thinking it must be a door somewhere. When I moved my fingers up, I felt a ridge in the middle, instantly telling me where we were. His firm chest was pressed against my naked one, making me perk up. I couldn't help but let a smile escape, happy that I figured out the answer this time.  
  
'I think you know, Mrs Han. Please do tell me where we are right now..' his voice almost purred, while he traced his fingers from my neck down to my shoulder, all the way down my arm to my hand, taking it back in his.   
  
'This must be the kitchen as I'm pressed against the fridge..' I said carefully, praying it was actually correct.   
  
Without a reply he captured my lips with his, stealing the air from my lungs as I gasped before contact. His kiss was hard and demanding, ready to take everything I had, pushing against me with his hips to make me aware of the strain in his pants. I moaned against his lips, feeling the throbbing sensation where his leg brushed against the apex of my thighs.  
  
'Ah-ahhh..'   
  
I couldn't stop the noises from escaping my lips as his hand travelled to my hair and pulled it into his grip firmly, forcing my head to move to one side, leaving the other open for his ministrations.   
  
'I'm glad you got it right this time as I was getting impatient to touch you..' he whispered directly against my ear, making my knees weak and heart race.   
  
He pulled me away from the fridge with one quick move, turning me to what I thought was the counter and forcing me to bend over it, face pressed against the cold marble. It was definitely the kitchen counter.  
  
'Put your hands flat next to your head and keep them there,' Jumin ordered and with a soft moan I did as I was told. I was too needy to test him right now.  
  
As soon as my hands had joined my head on the marble, I heard him shuffle behind me, not sure what he was up to until I felt his hands on my hips. Being bent over like this put me on show for him and he loved it. I could feel his breath between my legs, my core throbbing at the thought of his next move.   
  
At first, just his fingers, sliding down the wetness that was apparent. Next, his mouth, tongue dipping in between to taste my arousal. I moaned loudly, unable to keep it in as he took his time sliding his tongue across my core.   
  
'Have you gotten louder, or more sensitive, Mrs Han..' he asked, holding my hips in place as he ran his tongue down my folds once more.  
  
'Ye-ESS!' I moaned out, knowing it wasn't an answer but unable to form proper sentences as two of his fingers dipped inside me, taking me by surprise.   
  
I was glad the marble was so cold because my face was too hot, my cheeks burning as he picked up the pace, his fingers working me faster and harder, making me pant out his name in unsteady breaths.  
But, before I could feel the build up, he removed his fingers slowly, dragging them down my thighs and leaving a wet trail across my skin.   
  
'We haven't covered all the places yet.. and I can't let you finish here tonight,' he spoke sternly, his voice making my heart jump start after the loss of his touch.   
  
Without notice, his hand came crashing down against my behind, not as punishment but because he knew what I wanted, maybe even needed. I cried out with pleasure, wishing this would be where we would continue, but instead I got pulled back up and guided on to the next place. While we slowly walked through our home, him being extra careful where to lead me, he started speaking softly.  
  
'You look absolutely breath-taking. I feel so lucky, and I'm so happy we are home again. I plan to keep you up all night, and spend all of tomorrow in and around our bed. You can count on that..'  
  
I couldn't possibly turn any redder than I already was, but felt the fluttering inside my chest as he shared his thoughts with me.   
  
'I'm the lucky one, Honey,' I replied shyly, feeling his eyes on me.   
  
Jumin stopped once more, opening a door and pulling me with him. The sound was different here, and I knew he probably didn't really care about his game anymore, this location being very easy to recognize. The jasmine scented soaps that I loved to receive made the air smell sweet in our bathroom, and his voice sounded louder with all the stone walls and floor. And when he turned on the shower, I knew he didn't need me to guess anymore.   
He hadn't moved to remove the blindfold yet, so I awaited his next instructions.  
I heard the rustling of clothing, assuming he was undressing for the shower. I shivered, imagining his fingers sliding down his own body, peeling off the suit he was wearing today. This was torture. I could deal with him not touching me, I just wanted to watch him, his perfect form, naked and beautiful. Especially with the shower cascading down on that glorious body..  
  
But when his hands took mine to guide them on him, I found his shirt still the way he had it earlier, half unbuttoned and on. The jacket was missing, and his pants were opened, but also still on. He pressed my hand against his clothed erection for a second, making me moan wantonly when he took my hand away again.   
  
'Is that what you want?' he asked me, breath hot against my lips as he stayed inched away from my face.  
  
'I want to see you..' I asked boldly, knowing that it was still up to him.   
  
It stayed silent for a moment, apart from the water crashing against the stone floor. Then, gentle fingers undid the blindfold and I opened my eyes to see him standing before me. His shirt was a little wet, clinging to his body. The underwear he was wearing peeked out from where his pants were opened up, making me more excited. I wanted this man more than anything.   
  
His eyes were darker than usual, a hungry and insatiable look on his face.   
Without asking I slid my fingers to his shirt, starting to undo the last few buttons and sliding the garment off his shoulders. He seemed to shiver and closed his eyes, feeling my hands on him. With lips parted he let me kiss his face, slowly moving down towards his neck and shoulders, my lips like feathers, tickling his skin.  
  
'Mrs Han.. You are too good..' he whispered, his voice wavering from the previous dominant tone to a more wanton one.  
  
When I was about to pull on his pants he stopped me in my tracks, stepping away from me.  
  
'Get into the shower first, I'll come too.'  
  
He looked at me expectantly and I did as I was told, stepping under the cascading water and feeling my body heat up because of the hot water. With my eyes on him he slowly stripped off his pants and underwear, letting me look at him for a moment, before joining me in the shower. I pressed my body against his as soon as he stood next to me, wanting to feel him closer. His arms wrapped around my body tightly, both of us enjoying the water and each other before he started kissing me again softly.  
  
I slid my fingers through his wet hair, holding it gently, pulling him in for a harder, more passionate kiss. He eagerly returned it, his lips never leaving mine.  
I wasn't sure how long we stood there kissing and touching each other, but my fingers were starting to wrinkle and I looked up at him for a moment, drowning in the affection that was clearly showing. The smirk that appeared on his lips created a new spark of electricity to run down my spine, awakening that slumbering hunger once again. It had been so warm and nice, his soft lips tasting and nipping mine. But the rest of my body needed more. I needed him to get back into his previous role, looking at him with pleading eyes. I didn't ask but he nodded, knowing my thoughts as they were his too.   
  
.....  
  
Jumin had dried me off before towelling himself dry too, leaving his clothes on the bathroom floor. He lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.   
  
'I have changed my mind..' Jumin said softly, making me look up at him in wonder. Changed his mind? Didn't he want to do anything anymore?  
  
'I want you to take and do as you please.. I'm always the one having my way. I want you to tell me, exactly, what it is you need and desire. Take from me what you want..'   
  
Usually I would be too shy, nervous about taking control. We hadn't tried this before because we were both comfortable in the role we each played in this relationship. But now it was different. I knew exactly what I wanted from him and couldn't resist taking it so easily.   
  
'Please sit on the bed, Honey,' I asked softly, trying to keep my voice from wavering.   
  
He smiled at me and did as I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at me. I walked over and kneeled in front of him, staring into his eyes.   
  
'I want you to fuck my mouth..' I said, more of a whisper than an actual noise but he heard me just fine. With slightly widened eyes he couldn't hide his surprise. He would have thought I was more about pleasing myself, but the thought of him slowly coming undone was the pleasure I was after. Nothing could be more seductive than an unravelling Jumin Han, panting and glistening with sweat and..  
  
He nodded and I leaned in, taking his erection in my hand and bringing it to my lips. He took a hold of my hair and waited for me to open my mouth before guiding me in his own tempo. Slow at first as I tightened my lips around him, making him hiss and moan every few strokes. Steadily he increased speed, letting me adjust before moving deeper, faster. But it wasn't enough, we both knew it. Not until he had me gagging, sobs of pleasure coming from my throat every now and again, did he slow down, knowing I wanted more.   
  
I let go and sucked in a deep breath, his fingers softly wiping away the saliva that had dripped from my lips down my chin.   
  
'So hot..' he managed to say, although his voice was a bit more breathy than usual.   
  
'You definitely are..' I replied and blushed, watching him realize I turned his compliment towards him and smirk.   
  
'What next..' he asked, and I knew what I wanted, but found it hard to ask.   
I turned a brighter shade of red and looked away from him for a moment, before finding the courage.  
  
'I want to continue what you started in the kitchen..'   
  
Without having to think back, he gave me a knowing look and waited for me to get into action. My ears and cheeks burned, all of a sudden too warm and nervous. I wasn't ever in charge, and it was making it difficult for me now. Jumin noticed the hesitation and spoke out my name with his gentle voice.   
  
'MC.. Why don't you come here..' he suggested and held out his hand, waiting for me to take it.  
  
I rose to my feet and stood next to his legs, looking at him shyly.  
  
With one swift move he pulled me across his lap, my front resting on his legs as he dragged his fingers along my back.   
  
'Pain.. or pleasure, Mrs Han..' he asked as he drove me half mad with his fingers, dipping between my thighs to assess my need.  
  
I gasped as his fingers slipped inside me slowly, trying hard to find my voice.  
  
'..both..' I gasped, feeling his fingers leave my sensitive area and move back to my behind.  
  
'I'll give you whatever you want, Dear,' he whispered, grabbing my hair with one hand and crashing the other against my ass, making me cry out in surprise.  
  
He hit me, hard enough to force moans from my lips, but not bruise my skin. Every time his hand connected with my ass I felt myself getting closer, building up towards the edge but not enough to tumble over. He kept it going, tears escaping from my eyes, too dazed in pleasure to notice but he stopped his assault and dipped his hand back in between my legs, feeling the wetness that had built up from his actions.

'I think that's enough, for today. Get up please.'  
  
Still a bit hazy I got up with his help, letting him pull me in his lap but straddling him this time. He pulled me in his arms, finding my lips with his and kissing me tenderly, softly in contrast to his previous violence.  
  
'I want you so badly..' he spoke, his voice low and seductive again.  
  
'I want you more..' I moaned out, moving up in his lap and pushing myself down on his length, feeling him fill me up. We let out a gasp in unison, his hands back on my hips to keep me from making any sudden moves.  
  
'So impatient..' he said playfully and I felt a giggle bubble up, letting it slip out.  
  
I moved slowly, painfully almost, feeling every little thing more than ever before. I panted, feeling his teeth scrape against my neck, followed by his soft lips pressing down to kiss it better again. I loved this man more than anything. I pulled his face in my hands and locked eyes with him, feeling myself getting lost in our rhythm.  
  
'Fuck me..' I moaned out, feeling his muscles tense as he answered me by setting a pace, moving me on his lap.  
  
He held onto my nape as he brought his hips up with every downward move I made.  
  
'I want you to come undone..' he whispered against my ear as his hips snapped up faster, the tightness of his grip increasing, pulling me down harder.  
  
Of course I would give him what he wanted..  
  
Within moments he pushed me over that edge, holding my body tightly as I came down slowly, breathing hard as he continued to fuck me, getting closer to his own release.  
  
I cried out his name over and over, my body over sensitive and aching all over. With my voice ringing in his ears he came hard, my name a whisper on his lips as he kissed me sweetly, still panting in between.  
  
Both our bodies a mess, we would definitely need another shower.  
  
It was good to be home.. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. December 22nd

Although it was Saturday, we decided to get up at a normal time and have breakfast in the lounge.   
  
'What do you want to do today? Should we gather the others and search for some Christmas decorations?'   
  
Jumins' suggestion surprised me, making me look up from my coffee cup.  
  
'But we never really decorate the penthouse, Honey, and it's only a few days until Christmas now..' I answered, wondering what had gotten into him.  
  
He laughed light-heartedly, taking my free hand that lay on the table.  
  
'This year is special. From this moment on we will celebrate everything as best as we can. We could also..' he said, stopping mid sentence and smiling at me with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.  
  
'Let's finish our breakfast and then get ready to head out. We better wrap up, it's said to be cold today.'  
  
I looked at him, loving his happiness so early in the day. A few weeks without work seemed to do him a lot of good.  
  
.....  
  
'We're here,' he said as he nudged me softly, making me look out the car window.   
  
My eyes widened at the sight. A cute looking Christmas market, lit up with beautiful lights and filled with many foreign, but also local stalls.  
  
'I suddenly longed for that European feeling that we shared a week ago, and knew about this market coming to Seoul. So I knew I just had to bring you here..' Jumin explained and I smiled at him brightly.   
  
'I love it! It does remind me a little of Denmark, Tivoli was so beautiful..'   
  
The car had stopped and we got out, Jumin taking my hand instantly, pulling me close against him.   
  
'If you get too cold, or tired, we can go back any time. Just tell me. But for now, let's go and find some hot cocoa, what do you say?'  
  
He stood in front of me and looked me over quickly, adjusting my scarf to come up a little higher over my chin. His care made me blush, feeling my cold cheeks warm up at the touch of his fingers sliding against my skin.   
  
'There, that's much better, Mrs Han..' he said just before quickly stealing a kiss, soft and sweet.   
  
We started walking and looking at what the stalls had to offer. A lot of foreign foods, little Christmas toys and ornaments, but also a few stalls with traditional Korean souvenirs and snacks.   
  
All it took was for the scent to hit my nose and my mouth started to water.   
  
Hotteok!  
  
I stopped in my tracks and Jumin looked at me, wondering what had me so excited. He just followed my gaze towards the stand that had almost any kind of filled pancake available, laughing at my reaction to them.   
  
'Shall we get some?'  
  
Before I could answer he was already pulling me towards the stand, ready to buy me whatever I wanted.  
I felt like a little girl in a candy shop, eyes glistening at the sight of the steamy hot pancakes.   
  
'Can I have this one..' I pointed at the red bean ones, 'and also that one.. and one of those..'   
  
The lady making the hotteok laughed slightly at my hungry gaze, followed by Jumin who knew I couldn't possible eat all of them..  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
After greedily finishing the first three pancakes, I took a bite out of the final one, savouring the sweet caramel flavour of brown sugar. It was simply perfect, especially on this cold day. My body felt warm and full, and my heart was filled with joy. Food seemed to be a big part of my brain these days. But that was surely normal while growing a tiny human..   
For a moment I felt overwhelmed again, remembering that it wasn't just my body anymore. I placed my hand over my stomach, the tiniest bump hardly showing yet but I knew it was there. Jumin had watched me and stepped closer.   
  
'May I?' he asked, and I looked up at him, eyes filled with love.  
  
'Why do you ask, this is our baby..' I whispered and saw the same love reflecting in his eyes.  
  
His fingers covered mine on my belly and we both stood there, grinning like crazy people.   
  
'Do you think it will be a boy? Or a girl? I don't know..' I asked him, wondering what he preferred.   
  
He looked thoughtful for short moment, before pulling me in his arms and kissing me sweetly. Usually he wouldn't do such a thing in public but this season he seemed to be less bothered.   
  
'I'll be happy with either, but I think a girl would be perfect. A little you, with long brown locks and amber eyes like yours..'   
  
I shook my head at his answer, making him look at me with a frown.   
  
'I want the baby to have your eyes. Every time I look at our child I want to be reminded of the perfect man that I love so dearly..'   
  
I wiped a stray bit of hair from his face and kissed him again. I could feel him smiling against my lips, making me smile too.  
  
'As long as they have your appetite they will grow up healthy and strong..' he suggested, earning a soft push against his chest, my tongue stuck out at him.  
  
'Maybe we should buy a few more hotteok to take home.. they were actually delicious.. and it would be such a long drive back for these..'   
  
Jumin let out a chuckle, agreeing to buy me more before we would head home.  
  
.....  
  
With hands full of bags we entered the penthouse later in the afternoon. We had spent most of the day outside, eating and drinking, buying little things that we liked.  
Even though I had eaten most of the newly bought pancakes already, the leftover ones were put away in the kitchen, along with a few bottles of chocolate milk for hot cocoa later.   
  
'Maybe, while we wait for dinner, you can have a look at decorations for the penthouse? We did promise the rest of the RFA a Christmas party, so maybe decorating the place isn't such a bad idea. You can hire someone if you like, so it saves you running about these next two days?'   
  
It was a good idea. I pulled out my laptop and sat down on the couch, ready to search for inspiration. But I kind of wanted to surprise him by doing it by myself, or mostly anyway.. The idea of a homemade Christmas cake was also still on my mind. I hadn't baked for a while now so my fingers were itching to get to work. It was a short amount of time, but if I started tomorrow, surely I would get it all done before Christmas eve?   
  
  



	23. December 23rd

**Riiinnnngggggg**  
  
'Honey.. is that your phone..?' I asked sleepily, still hugging my husband under the covers of our bed.   
  
Jumin turned over to grab his phone off the nightstand and looked at the number that was trying to reach him.  
  
'It's father, I should take this..' he responded, although he found it hard to actually leave my embrace.   
He slowly rolled out of bed and I watched him walk away, answering his phone.   
  
I closed my eyes for another moment, too sleepy to get up already. It was only 8AM, Sundays were for lying in, in this house anyway. I drifted off again, not realizing Jumin coming back a little after. I awoke from the dip in the bed, making me roll towards his back.   
Jumin was putting a tie around his neck, already half dressed when I opened my eyes and peeked at him.  
  
'Where are you going? It's Sunday, and we are still on holiday..' I hoped it didn't sound too desperate but I honestly didn't want him to go anywhere..  
  
'I sadly have to return to the office today, father has made an error in a business deal that I was handling before we left, and it is up to me to go and fix it somehow..' His frown showed the annoyance he felt as he continued getting dressed. 'I hope it won't take long, but I'm afraid that once I get there more issues will somehow pop up. We both know how the company just takes up all your attention as soon as you walk through those doors..'   
  
I nodded and sighed. I was most likely going to spend the rest of day by myself.   
  
'Don't worry about me, I'll be waiting eagerly for your return. I still have to do the Christmas party planning anyway, so maybe it is good that you won't be there to distract me,' I told him and winked, earning myself a sexy smile from him.  
  
'I will return as soon as I can, Mrs Han. Don't stress too much while I'm out, and call me if there is anything at all, really, anything.' He pulled me in for a kiss, half sprawled over the bed trying to get to me under the covers. I giggled, the sight of him in his suit lying across the bed was sexy as ever.   
  
'Go back to sleep, dear, or relax here for a bit. I'll ask the chef to make you some pancakes, ok?' he said and stroked the hair from my face, giving me one last kiss before getting up and walking out of the bedroom.   
  
I already missed him.  
  
Turning around I pulled his pillow close to my chest, hugging it tight and inhaling his scent that was left behind. With a warm feeling in my chest I closed my eyes again and slipped into a fuzzy dream.  
  
…..  
  
At around 10AM I got up and had a nice long shower, taking my time to pamper myself with all the jasmine scented soaps, a face and hair mask, catching up on shaving my legs as I had neglected it for a few days. Jumin didn't care, as long as I was happy. But for him I always wanted to look my best, even if my body did feel different than before.. The rosy glow that showed on my cheeks made me smile. In my daydreams I could just imagine Jumin coming home unexpectedly and joining me in the steam of the bathroom. His hands sliding through my hair, his lips on my neck..   
Quickly I turned the shower a few degrees colder, shocking myself out of the thoughts that were making me too hot.  
  
I dried and finished my skin routine, dressed myself in a wintery knitted dress with tights and tied my hair back, ready to face the day.  
  
In the kitchen I found the chef, at the ready with a plate of strawberry pancakes. They looked as if they could be served in a hotel, which made it slightly less perfect to me. Jumin had a way of presenting it in a big syrupy mess, and I loved it that way. The messier, the better. Especially when it ended up on our fingers or faces, laughing at each other for looking silly.  
I grinned while eating my breakfast, standing next to the coffee machine waiting for my morning fix of caffeine.   
  
.....  
  
At 1PM I sighed, knowing it was still too early to be expecting him home. This could last all day.. I would probably have to decorate the penthouse by myself, the packages would arrive soon and he wouldn't be there to open them with me. Maybe the surprise of a dressed up home would cheer him up..  
  
Within half an hour after having that thought the packages arrived, and I eagerly started opening them in the middle of the lounge, covering most of the floor with boxes and bags.  
Tinsel, garlands, string lights in all kinds of colours, I had bought a lot of items of which I thought would look nice in this place. Hopefully Elizabeth wouldn't mind the green and gold clutter too much. I got up and searched through my phone for a Christmas playlist. Some music would surely put me in the festive mood for decorating. As the speakers let out a jazzy tune, I danced around by myself for a moment, pretending to be in Jumins' arms, but gave up halfway through the song and picked up the first garland.   
If all of this needed to be done before tomorrow night, I better get started!  
  
First the garlands around some of the furniture, followed up by string lights around every window and doorway. With all of them shining brightly and colourful, soon the penthouse went from modern and minimalist to festive and warm. I smiled at the progress, sitting down with a mug of hot cocoa to admire my work. It was 5 o'clock already, but still no sign of my husband. The message he had sent at lunchtime didn't indicate any time either, so I had just wished him a good day and told him I missed him.   
I took another glance around the lounge and realized I forgot the most important thing. The Christmas tree. We didn't have one. And surely it was too late to get one now..  
  
A little defeated I sagged into the couch, trying not to get too down about it. The place already looked better than the years before, so maybe it wasn't too bad. With the hot cocoa finished, I changed the song playing and rested my eyes for a bit, tired for running and climbing around the place all afternoon. But the resting turned into sleeping, snoring softly, surrounded by tinsel.  
  
.....  
  
He had messaged MC before leaving the office around 6, but she did not reply. Maybe she was busy, or out, but then again, she didn't say she had plans today. Trying not to get too worked up, he sat in the back of the car, impatiently waiting to get back to the penthouse.  
He could imagine a lot of scenarios, but not the one he walked into once he opened the door.  
  
The daylight was slowly fading through the large windows, the impending darkness showing off the bright Christmas lights as soon as he walked into the lounge. Gold tinsel sparkled from everywhere, bringing a smile to his tired face.   
Had MC done all this by herself? But where was she now..?   
  
He didn't have to search long as the snoring continued from the couch, finding MC with her head on the cushions, fast asleep. No wonder, she had been very busy all day.   
Jumin felt a little guilty. Maybe she had wanted to do this together, but he had been gone most of the day. He would have to make it up to her somehow. Without waking her up he walked around the penthouse again, admiring her work. But where was the tree? Had she left it out on purpose? Probably not.   
He instantly knew what he would do to make it up to her and made a quick call.  
  
'Yes..'  
  
'The biggest one you can find of course..'  
  
.....  
  
I woke up and found Jumin sitting in the chair opposite of the couch I had fallen asleep on. With shock on my face I sat up. How long had I been sleeping, what time was it even?  
  
'Good evening, sleepy head. You have been busy, I see..' Jumin spoke softly, making me blush.   
I hadn't planned on falling asleep. Half the empty boxes were still lying around the floor.   
  
'Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't even welcome you when you got back! I was a little tired earlier, I must have dozed off..' I felt guilty but Jumin walked over, sat down and pulled me close, smiling brightly.   
  
'The place looks amazing. I love it. But I did see you forgot something..' he said and I nodded, knowing he was talking about the tree.  
  
'Why don't you have a look in the hallway, I'll go and grab us something to eat. We should both eat, together.'   
  
I gazed up at him and felt myself moving into his arms a little more. How did I miss him this much, he was only away for the day. But, eager to see what he was talking about, I got up and hurried to the hallway, only to find an enormous Christmas tree.   
  
'How did you get this beautiful tree this close to Christmas!?' I shouted, wondering if he could hear me from the kitchen.  
  
I quickly walked towards him, wrapped my arms around him from the back, hugging him tightly.  
  
'It's beautiful! Thank you, thank you thank you!!' I let go of him for a second, letting him turn around in my embrace.  
  
'Even though you've worked hard all day, I hope you still want to decorate it with me after dinner.. Just us.. the three of us..'   
  
My eyes welled up a little, knowing this man was too good for me. I nodded and closed my eyes for a second, trying to push back the tears, feeling his soft lips press against my temple, slow kisses trailed down towards my lips.   
  
'Our first family Christmas tree,' he whispered and I smiled at him, my heart bursting with love.   
  
'But first, I'm hungry..' I answered, laughing a little and making him laugh along.   
  



	24. December 24th

'It failed again! I exclaimed, getting more and more annoyed. 'Just look how flat it looks!'  
  
I had been trying my best to bake a Christmas cake, since very early morning. I followed the video instructions exactly but the castella cake kept turning out flatter than expected.   
Jumin joined me in the kitchen, wondering why I was getting so upset.  
  
'Looks fine to me, dear,' he said, appreciating the look of them. 'And they smell delicious too!'  
  
I frowned at him, knowing he would praise me whether they looked ugly or not. But once I looked at his happy face I couldn't stay annoyed for long. It was just a cake after all..  
  
'Maybe we should just order one.. or let Jaehee bring one.. Mine looks terrible and it's not even decorated yet.' I tried to sound more positive but it wasn't working, at all.  
  
I watched Jumin as he started walking towards me, joining me next to the counter.   
  
'I think we should just do it again, but I'll help this time. Maybe two can achieve more than one?'   
  
I nodded at his suggestion, not sure if it would make any difference, but still loving the thought of spending time in the kitchen with him. He pulled an apron from the cupboard and tied it quickly, rolling up his sleeves.   
  
'Let's get it done, we've got our friends to impress!'  
  
.....  
  
It had taken a few hours but in the end we had four layers of cake cooling down. It still wasn't perfect, but the work we had put in made it beautiful. Also, the sight of Jumin dusted in flour was too adorable to not take a photo of.   
  
'Shouldn't you go and get ready, Jihyun will be here in half an hour. He's bringing the wine for the party and might take Saeran and Saeyoung with him on the way here. You don't want to be covered in cakemix, they might get the wrong idea and focus only on you tonight..'   
  
His train of thought made me blush, slapping his arm softly to snap him out of it. No one would dare think of me like that, not with Jumin being so protective of me. I giggled and shook my head.   
  
'I'll go and get changed then, don't worry honey. Although.. my dress might not make it any better..'   
  
As he frowned and thought about my words I quickly dashed out of the kitchen and towards the closet. I better put some effort in for tonight, it was Christmas eve after all!  
  
.....  
  
After getting changed and assembling the cake the doorbell rang, signalling Jihyuns' arrival. And as Jumin had thought, Saeyoung and Saeran were there too, helping with the boxes. How much wine would we be needing? I couldn't even have any..  
The guys greeted us, welcoming us back after the two weeks away. We chatted happily, entering the lounge and watching the guests admire the décor. The tree had turned out beautiful, standing out among the many glistening decorations around the penthouse. It was definitely the centre of attention.  
  
'Wow, MC, who decorated your home? Usually this place stays pretty much the same!' Jihyun praised, enjoying the blush that started to tint his friends face. We all knew Jumin had changed a lot since we met. Our eyes locked for a moment, smiling sheepishly at each other.  
  
'Actually, this was all MCs' work. After I left for work yesterday, she has been holed up in here all day, getting the place ready for everyone,' Jumin pointed out, making everyone look at me and praise me. I couldn't stop myself from turning a bright shade of red so to turn the attention away from myself I got to work, handing everyone a drink.   
  
'Yoosung, Zen and Jaehee will be here shortly, the driver has left to go and pick them up. I'll let the chef know that he can start getting ready. Until then, feel free to enjoy the appetizers and music.'   
  
It didn't take long before the others joined our little party, exchanging gifts and enjoying our dinner together. While everyone enjoyed the wine, I stuck to juice, telling everyone that I was on medication for my head ache, recovering from the jetlag. It was a terrible lie but no one seemed to see through it. Everyone but Jumin of course. We chatted about our adventures abroad, handed out the souvenirs and watched their surprised and happy faces. Jaehee and Jihyun put on their knitwear while Saeran shared his sweets with Yoosung.   
  
Everyone was busy enjoying themselves so I excused myself to get the cake ready. I lit the candles and picked up the cake, walking into the lounge. All the eyes were glued to the cake I was carrying, ooh-ing and ah-ing. Maybe it wasn't too bad after all.   
  
'Merry Christmas eve everyone, may we spend many more together as one big family,' I cheered and everyone clapped.   
The candles were blown out and we all tucked in, Saeran obviously enjoying the biggest piece.   
  
With a big smile on my face I watched as the people closest to me enjoyed themselves. My family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy xmas eve everyone! xx


	25. December 25th

'Good morning dear,' Jumin whispered against my ear. 'It's Christmas day.' 

I turned over and looked into his eyes, basking in the love he showered me in. 

'Happy Christmas to me. I get to spend it with the man I love..' 

He smiled at my reply and pulled me in for a kiss, our naked bodies flush together. My body tingled at the sensation. 

'I think we should spend this day however you like, films, snacks, a walk through the city if you like. Whatever you want, we'll do it. I promise I won't be distacted by work today.' 

I pulled him in this time and kissed him passionately, not letting him go. He got the hint and rolled me onto my back, his body pressing mine down. 

'But before all that..' he whispered, letting his hand roam down my body..

.....

We had decided on an afternoon walk, enjoying the frosty scenery and the coffee we had brought along. All the shops were closed on Christmas day so we enjoyed the peace of quiet of the city. 

'We should take some photos of today, as a memory of our Christmas together before the baby..' 

Saying it out loud made my heart pound, still feeling overwhelmed by the thought of having a baby next year.. I took a few deep breaths of cold air and held Jumins' hand tightly. A baby.. Jumin and a baby.. and myself.. We'll be parents..   
I swallowed hard and pushed the nerves down. 

Jumin pulled out the camera and stopped me next to a bush of pink flowers, miraculously still blooming in december. He pressed his face against mine and held up the camera, ready to snap a photo.   
I looked up and put on my best smile, trying not to show my anxiety about our future as he took a few photos, admiring them a moment later. He noticed my frown but decided to let it go for now, not wanting to ruin the Christmas spirit. 

We walked around for about an hour, the cold slowly getting to us.

'Shall we go home? We can warm up the cocoa and enjoy some movies together. Your pick.' 

I got on my tippytoes and kissed him. 

'Sounds wonderful. I'm ready to get out of the cold..' 

....

We spent the rest of the afternoon lazily hanging on the couch, eating popcorn and cuddling close in matching pajamas. I adored this private side of Jumin that no one else would ever get to see. 

'Do you think we're ready.. for a little human to enter our lives..?' I asked softly, still a bit nervous at the thought.  
I picked at my sleeve, some imaginary fluff that needed to be removed. 

'Are you scared..?' he asked me in return, not answering my question. 

I let out the breath I didn't knew I was holding, looking up into his eyes. 

'Maybe.. Aren't you..? We both know what I'm like.. I'm always anxious..' 

He smiled and kissed my forehead, trying to rid me of my worries. 

'When I think of how well you've handled everything that has happened to you in the last year, I just know that you'll be fine. And it won't be just you, I'll be right there by your side, ready to help whenever you need it. Of course, the rest of the RFA will be ready to jump in, I'm sure of it. And on that note, when do you want to tell them..' 

I bit my lip, realizing that that would be another thing I'd have to sort out sooner or later. 

'But whenever you are ready, and that wouldn't even have to be on you. I can tell them myself if you like..' 

I shook my head. I kinda wanted to see their faces as they received the news of a new arrival in our little family. 

'Let's tell them together.. maybe on new years day?' I thought about it for a while, wondering if they would be just as excited. 

Without words he pulled me closer again, rubbing my arms soothingly, settling my nerves. He was always the one to calm me down in moments of panic. And I would always soothe his anxious mind. The red string connecting us in many ways.

'Happy Christmas, my beautiful wife. To many more Christmasses with you..' 

'Yes. As long as we are always together, Christmas will be perfect.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but merry Christmas nonetheless! May Mystic Messenger keep our hearts burning warmly this year and the next ones to come!


	26. December 26th

'Do you really have to go?' I sighed, not even trying to not sound whiney. It was boxing day but at C&R everything had gone back to normal. Which meant that Jumin would have to take back responsibility soon. I just didn't want that to be today..

'You know I have to go. Most of the paperwork is still waiting for me, Jaehee can only do so much. I thought you would be happier to hear that she has less work to do. Sadly that means that I have to do my job. But you know I'd stay if I could.'

I knew he was right but I couldn't stop feeling bad. I wanted my husband closer than usual. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe the time of the year that I felt more upset about things.

I decided to not complain any longer, he didn't need to feel guilty for taking care of me. He was the best at his job and someone needed to do it. 

'I know. I'm sorry honey, I think I've just been too spoiled having you with me every day. I'll just have to give all of my attention to Elizabeth the third today. Don't worry. I might even do the cooking later, I've missed taking care of you myself.' 

I walked over and pulled him in my arms, my head placed against his chest.

'I'll be fine. Just don't work too hard. And maybe phone me when you have a spare minute later today?' 

He rubbed my back softly as he kissed the top of my head. I could hear his steady heartbeat, soothing my emotions.

'Of course. You are all I think of anyway, so you better be waiting for me when I return. I look forward to your warm smile..'

I let go of him and nodded, longing for him stay but telling him to have a good day and be safe instead. His kiss was sweet, pouring all his love into me..

.....

It was around lunchtime that I sat down with a cup of tea. The scent of bergamot usually lifted my moods but not today. Why was it so hard to not get upset about things. Especially small, stupid things like loneliness when I hadn't even been alone for that long. If Jumin could see me now, he'd probably think me a bit childish. I wasn't usually so clingy..

Maybe a shower would do me good. I finished my tea and cleaned the cup, not wanting to tidy after my shower. I headed to the bathroom and got undressed. As the hot water poured and the jasmine scent enveloped me I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself but failing miserably as my tears started escaping. I hated these emotions. Why was pregnancy beating me up like this?! I couldn't help but cry, no one was there to judge me anyway and at least I could let it all out without having to feel embarrassed..

In the end the shower did not help at all. The tears would not stop so I had to get out and change scenery. I dried myself, put on some comfy underwear and my dressing gown, returning to the lounge. Not in the mood for any tv I turned on some soft music and walked back to the kitchen, making myself another cup of tea. My eyes were burning and slowly swelling up but it was still early. By the time Jumin would come home that would surely be gone. I placed my phone on the charger and sat at the kitchen island, inhaling the scented earl grey. The sweet background music seeped into my ears, making me daydream about our holiday and the things we had done abroad.

Jumin was actually the perfect husband. He had been such a gentleman for the last two weeks, I couldn't help but swoon. Half the time it still sounded mad that I was married to him! Our wedding day was beautiful but too busy for my liking. The media had loved our event, covering the whole story. It would have been better if it had been just family and friends, intimate and romantic. But again, I guess that was all part of the perfect husband package. He was one of the most hardworking and professional people out there today, which meant he had earned all the attention, even if he didn't want it most of the time. I just wished I could have him all for me, greed taking hold of me. Once the baby arrived, would he still be as busy as he was now? Who would take over if he wasn't there all the time? I started worrying all over again, more tears welling up and my anxiety having a ball.

**Diinnggggg**

The doorbell rang and I looked up, realizing I was alone here and had to open the door. Maybe if I waited? But then again.. the music was loud enough to hear.. Whoever was out there would know someone was home.. I rubbed my face with a towel, knowing it was not presentable at all but having no choice in the matter.

The doorbell rang again just as I reached it, making me take a deep breath. 

I pressed the intercom and saw Jihyun standing there. Oh no. 

'Hey MC, Jumin sent me to keep you company. He thought you weren't feeling too well this morning so I'm here to cheer you up. I brought some new art pieces for you to see first.'

I searched for my voice for a second. There was no way he would go away so I had to face him. 

'Hey, please do come in.. ' I replied into the microphone softly, knowing it was going to be akward. 

I opened the door and watched Jihyun step inside, looking me over before frowning and inhaling sharply.

'MC! Are you alright? What has happened?!'

He looked at me with his hands placed on my arms, not sure what was going on. I looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at him. 

'I'm ok. I'm just a little emotional today.. I'm sorry you have to see me like this..'

Without further words he pulled me in his arms, something he would rarely do unless something had to be celebrated or if it was Saeran. I gave in to it and closed my eyes, trying not to cry again. 

'It's ok to let your feelings out, MC, you know I'd never judge you.' He held me without moving, letting me calm down a bit. 'We should sit down and you can tell me what's wrong, or not, it's up to you. I can phone Jumin if you like, I'm sure he would want to be here for you too..'

I shook my head and stepped back. 'No, don't phone him. He's only away to work, and I shouldn't keep him home all the time. I'll be ok.' 

He looked at me, unconvinced, but for now he didn't speak of it. Instead, he walked over to the lounge and put his bag next to the couch, sitting down and patting the couch for me to join him. Feeling my cheeks starting to burn with embarrasment I just followed and sat down, looking at my hands on my lap. 

'Why didn't you phone someone? I'm sure Yoosung or Saeran would have come over if you wanted company? They haven't got much to do around this time of year anyway.' He smiled as he thought of them, happy that Saeran was doing so well after everything. 'Or did you want to be alone? I feel bad for intruding but then again, thank goodness Jumin asked me to come over because the thought of you sitting here crying alone hurts..'

I felt so bad for making both Jihyun and Jumin worry, especially about nothing serious. Damn my emotions. 

'How about we have a drink? I brought some wine that I saved for our night in. We could wait for Jumin but maybe you can have some now, it's old and one of my finest finds I must say..'

I looked at him and shook my head. He was so thoughtful and nice, I was wanting to cry all over again but not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

'Are you still unwell? You can go to bed if you like, I'll stay until Jumin comes back and takes care of you. Maybe he should have sta...'

'I'm pregnant.' 

I had blurted out the words before I knew it, clasping my hand over my mouth as I watched his reaction to the news. I should have waited, even just until Jumin was here to share the news. But I had let it out, no taking it back now..

'You.. you're having a baby? When did you find out?! Does Jumin know..?!'

I nodded as I tried to stay calm. 

'We found out in Japan, we even had a bloodtest to confirm, before we headed back to Korea. Jumin actually knew it before I did..'

Jihyun just stared at me for a moment, his lips turning into a smile, wider and wider until I could see his teeth. It was almost infectuous as I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as well. 

'That is amazing news! But then.. why are you upset? Did something happen? Is Jumin not happy?!' 

I shook my head again.

'He's over the moon, and so am I.. but I'm scared, and anxious.. and lonely now he's at work..'

Jihyun started laughing softly, grabbing my hand in his and squeezing it gently.

'So hormones have taken over you. MC, I've never seen you so.. well.. not composed.. it's refreshing. You always handle everything so well, it's only natural that you find yourself overwhelmed right now. But you don't have to hide it. Jumin always understands, he would surely feel hurt knowing you don't show your true feelings to him. You don't have to pretend to be ok when you're not. Take that from me..'

I nodded and knew he was right. But I didn't want to burden him with silly things when he had business to take care of.

'I know he has to work hard.. but I feel so greedy and childish, not wanting him to go.. I'm being irrational..'

Jihyun let go of my hand and got up. 

'I'm gonna get you some water and a few tissues, and then we are going to stop worrying and start relaxing. You have to see my newest pieces, first as always. Before you know it, Jumin will be back.' And with that being said, he left towards the kitchen.

I sat on the couch a bit dazed after what I had just confessed. We were going to wait until new years day but Jihyun was our best friend.. maybe it wasn't so bad to let him know first..

....

_'You might want to come back early Jumin, don't stay late. MC acts put together but it looks like she just needs to have you here..'_

_'....'_

_'Yes, I know she's strong and very independant..'_

_'....'_

_'Just come home. I brought wine and can't wait to share it. We'll be here.'_

....

I watched Jihyun return with a glass of water, and also a cup of coffee for himself. I already wondered what was taking him so long. But he was like family, our place was almost his second home so he was comfortable enough to get his whatever he needed. 

As he took out his art I smiled, a little relieved and happy that I had such a good friend. Maybe the distraction was all I needed until Jumin returned. The cooking would have to be done tomorrow, but the chef was happy enough to help me out tonight.. I was a spoiled woman, thanking my lucky stars for this life with my husband, and everyone that had come into my life these past few years.

And that wine could wait another half year, even if it wasn't the exact same one..


	27. December 27th

Last night had been nice.  
Jumin had come home around dinner time, which was surprising as he would usually not make it before then. I was glad that we could spend the night together, as well as with Jihyun, who, of course, congratulated Jumin as soon as he walked into the penthouse. Jumin had given me a surprised look at which I had started to blush, looking away quickly. 

'I thought MC and I could share a glass of the wine I had brought but it seemed she wouldn't even try a sip! I knew something must have been up, MC would never waste such a good opportunity.' 

Jihyun made it sound as if he had figured it out himself, not blaming me for throwing the news at him. 

Jumin had walked over to me and pulled me in his arms, looking me over once before pressing my head against his chest, softly stroking my hair. 

'We can talk later, if you want.. I'm here now, ok?' 

My heart pounded fast, I probably still looked like a mess because Jihyun had distracted me all afternoon. I hadn't even checked in the mirror before Jumin had arrived..

I hummed some kind of noise against his warm body, not sure if I wanted to go into details about earlier today.  
He let me go and smiled at me briefly, before returning his attention back to his friend, who was pouring Jumin and himself a glass of wine, asking me if I wanted something else. I told him not to worry, walking over to the fridge to get me some iced tea. For some reason the peach ice tea tasted really good these days. I poured a big glass of it and sipped it, watching the men raise their glasses in celebration. 

'I am so happy for the both of you, I couldn't imagine better parents.' 

I blushed and smiled at him for a moment, before turning my eyes to Jumin, receiving a love filled look from him. 

'To the future,' Jumin said in return and we all nodded, drinking in silence. 

.....

'Jihyun phoned me earlier today..' Jumin confessed out of the blue. We were getting ready for bed, it already being after 1AM. Our friend had stayed later than usual, both men happy to share a few drinks and admire Jihyuns' art, plus our news adding to the celebration.  
'I didn't want to mention it while he was here but I have been worried half the day. Usually I wouldn't believe it if someone told me you weren't doing well, but since it was our best friend, who I asked to visit you, I had to think he was telling the truth. It's very unlike you to not call me if there's an emergency, so why did Jihyun phone me?'

I sat on the bed, uncomfortable and tired, and now with more emotions bubbling up. 

'I'm sorry.. I was being irrational and childish.. Jihyun found me crying when he arrived, I must have worried him enough to call you, although I asked him not to..' 

At that Jumin walked over and sat down next to me, pulling my chin with his gentle fingers to make me face him. 

'Why on earth would you say that? The fact that you were upset enough to cry about something, and then not wanting to tell me.. I must admit, it hurts me.' 

And there it was, like Jihyun had said. I had hurt Jumin by hiding from him. But instead of getting annoyed like I had imagined, Jumin took my hands in his and pressed one against his lips softly, kissing my fingers. 

'I don't want to find out about things because someone else told me. I want you to tell me directly. I'm your husband, and you are my wife, carrying our child. If it's something big enough to make you cry then I need to know. It's unnacceptable to hear about if from a friend.'

Although he wasn't angry, the tone of his voice had dropped slightly, making me shiver. I felt ashamed, first for acting like a child, and second because I knew I should have just told him the truth.  
His eyes stayed on mine, piercing me and making me feel small. I wanted to cry again, not because of him, but because of me. I was going to be a parent but couldn't even be honest with my husband. 

Jumin pulled me onto his lap carefully and held me, knowing I was seconds away from breaking down again. And it happened. Soft sobs escaping from my lips, my breath shaking my body against his, tears rolling down from my cheeks and onto his chest..

'Tell me what is wrong dear, anything. It doesn't matter if it's something small. Just tell me. I want to make you happy again. I know you've cried a lot today, I could see it as soon as I came home. Your beautiful face betrayed you..' 

I cried more, trying to breathe in deeply and stop the tears from falling, but they rolled down my face too easily. 

'Were you upset that I had to go to work?' Jumin guessed and I felt my heart pound painfully, realizing he already knew that I was acting a bit childish. I couldn't answer him, my embarresment too strong. 

'If so.. then tomorrow.. or rather.. today.. I'll stay home. Or take you with me.. I don't want you to work anymore, but I want to stay close to you. You can stay in my office, I'll have some things changed so you can relax in there.. or anywhere else in the building if you like. Or, as I said, I can stay here. I will have to work from here but if it helps you breathe a little easier, I'll make it happen..' 

I pulled away from his embrace and gazed at him, slightly baffled by his suggestions. He was wanting to change his office to accomodate me? Or work from home? It would be so much hassle just to make me feel more at ease, it sounded ridiculous.  
I shook my head and looked down at our clasped hands. 

'It's too much. I should get a grip and let you get on with your work. I'm a grown woman, yet not wanting to be separated from her husband for a few hours every day?! How can you be so serious? Tell me to be stronger, tell me you have more important things to worry about than a needy wife..'

More tears escaped but Jumin caught them with his fingers, wiping them away softly.

'No more, MC, that's enough. As the mother of our unborn baby, my wife, I don't care what I have to do to keep you from crying. You are more important than anything or anyone. I want no more tears about something that I can solve for you. Do you understand? Never hide your feelings from me again. I need to know what you think, what you need. I'll never have you crying with my best friend again.'

I felt my cheeks burn again, hearing the jealousy in his voice. My anxiety spiked a little, knowing he didn't like the thought of me sharing a part of my private life with someone else, even if it was his best friend.  
I nodded quickly, looking up into his eyes and finding fire burning hot and bright.  
Without words we both knew what I needed right now; a way to release my anxiety and shame.. It was something we used regularly, my anxiety being a big part of my life. His actions would always relieve me of the stress that would build up. 

'Take off your dressing gown,' he instructed, not leaving room for refusal. '..then get on the bed and on your knees.'

My heart skipped a beat as I did as I was told, not wanting to wait for the relief I so desperately needed. In my underwear I crawled on the bed, resting back on my knees and waiting for him.  
I watched as he walked around the bed, collecting something from the drawers near our bed, returning quickly. It was the red ribbon he used to restrain me. 

As I tried to steady my breathing I felt the bed dip behind me, his hands softly touching my back as he undid my bra. Then, his hands on my wrists firmly, pulling them behind my back so he could bind them together. Almost as if he was dressing a wound, he wound the red fabric softly and carefully, taking his time before tying it tightly.  
With the softest of pushes he tipped me forward, my face landing on the pillows as my behind stayed up, still kneeling akwardly. Without warning he started.  
His hand crashed down against my ass, making me yelp at the sting it left behind. He wasted no time, following the first hit with another, harder this time. I cried out again, fresh tears prickling in my eyes. But this time, it was what I wanted. The relief I felt with every sting of impact was what I needed. It took my mind of everything else. It was just my husband and I, in this moment together.  
His hands kept me in the here and now, the roughness of the hits, then the softness of his fingers teasing between my legs to gauge the reaction my body had to his actions. He knew this was my ultimate release. I cried out again and again, my skin burning, the pain turning into pleasure as my mind went hazy with lust. Tears flowed onto the pillow freely, letting him know I was reaching my limit and he sat back for a moment, letting me catch my breath in between pants and moans. 

'Are you ok?' he whispered against my ear, his fingers grazing through my hair. 

'Yes.. ' I moaned out, feeling his hand roam down my body and back between my legs, underneath my soaked panties. He smiled slightly at my reaction, pulling the last garment down my legs. 

'From now on, you will tell me, won't you..' he said sternly, making me shiver again.

I nodded, waiting for him to free me or continue. It turned out to be the latter. 

With my wrists still bound behind my back, he kneeled over me and pressed his clothed erection against my backside, making it burn as the fabric grazed my swollen skin. He pushed against me a few times, relishing in the wanton cries that left my lips, sighs of his name following close behind. He quickly pulled down his remaining clothes and slid his fingers through my hair.

'I'm sorry to make you cry again..' he confessed, his fingers sliding down my back, wrapping around my tied wrists as he pressed against my wet core, wasting no time and pushing in completely. Tears just kept betraying me today, but now, it was because I couldn't express how much I needed this. How much I loved everything he did to me, all he gave me. 

He pushed me past my limit, my raw backside stinging with every thrust, hips meeting my ass with the force of his movements. His name like a prayer, whispered over and over. My wrists were being used to pull me back against him, increasing the hard impact, moans and cries continuously spilling from my lips. 

'Let it all out MC, I'm here to take it all..' 

And he did take it all, my screams as I came apart at the seams, my tears as I nuzzled against his chest a moment later, coming down from the heights he had brought me to. 

He released me from the restraints, my body slumping against his, too tired to move much. 

'I love you, MC. Nothing is too small, or too big, for you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy by my side. Always.' 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him just below his ear, making him shiver this time. 

'I just need you. I need you more than anything.' 

We sat together like that for a while, my body aching and throbbing, a blissful feeling taken over my senses. Released, relieved, and too tired. I closed my eyes for a moment, only to have Jumin pulling me down under the covers, fast asleep in his arms.


	28. December 28th

What day was it today?  
The days in between Christmas and New Year always seemed to become a blur. I quickly checked the calendar on my phone and realized it was Friday. Wondering what the rest of the RFA was up to today I logged into the chat and waited to see who would be online. Within a few seconds Hyun started typing.  
  
**Zen**  
**'MC! How are you? I hardly heard from you these last few days. Is that jerk not giving you any space these days?!'**  
  
Hyun still liked to act all tough, but we both knew he got along with Jumin a lot better these days.  
  
**MC**  
**'I think I would be the one not giving him any space, I like being around my husband you know.'**  
  
He took a while to reply.  
  
**Zen**  
**'Is he making you say that? Just kidding. I can't wait for the new years party, we really need to hang out more next year, we are all far too busy.'**  
  
**MC**  
**'You are probably one of the busiest so it's kinda funny hearing you say that, mr popular. Aren't you busy practicing for the lead in that new drama?'**  
  
I knew he had been working really hard for this part, and he definitely deserved it.  
Jaehee and I had already been fangirling a little, waiting impatiently for the release date.  
  
**Zen**  
**'You are right. Maybe I am always busy. But for you I'll make time, I promise. Starting with that new years party. Any hints about the location? I wish Jumin would just tell us already..'**  
  
I realized that I actually didn't even know the location yet. Jumin had been secretive about it ever since we had returned to Korea.  
  
**MC**  
**'We will both have to wait, I don't know either. Isn't it more fun to be surprised?'**  
  
I heard the door close, seeing Jumin walk into the lounge and greet me with a kiss on the top of my head.  
He had gone to work by himself again, only because we had made a deal that he would come home for his lunch break. Usually he wouldn't have a set lunch break but we both decided it was easier to adjust than having me tagging along at the office or staying home and working here all day. Either way, I was happy.  
  
**Zen**  
**'I guess so. If it's a good surprise anyway. But then again, I can't imagine Jumin letting us down when it comes to a good party.**  
**Oh.. wait.. I'm getting a call. I need to go. Take care ok?'**  
  
With that Hyun left the chatroom and I put my phone away, looking at Jumin who had sat down next to me, half reading what Hyun had been typing. I still secretly loved his jealous side.  
  
'Do you want to know the location? I booked it when we got back home after Japan.'  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
'No. I was serious. A surprise sounds nice. Plus, we still have our own surprise as well, even if Jihyun already knows.'  
  
We sat pressed together a little, holding hands and talking about his morning at work. Even if he was mostly stressed about the job, he always sounded passionate, and it made me love him a little harder, hoping it would make his day a little easier.  
  
'Oh, I almost forgot. I have your lunch ready, are you hungry?' I asked him, getting up and taking him to the kitchen.  
  
When I looked back at him he smiled and I felt the flutters in my chest. Such a handsome man..  
  
'What did you make? I'm always hungry for your dishes, Mrs Han.'  
  
I pulled out his seat and waited for him to sit down, before bringing over a big pot and placing it in front of him. As I opened the lid I watched his eyes close, inhaling the scent of the kalguksu I had been preparing all morning. The smell of the chicken stock combined with the noodles made my mouth water. And it seemed that Jumin couldn't wait either, taking his spoon and having his first bite straight out of the pot. The satisfied look on his face made all the effort worth it.  
  
'Let's eat, shall we? We both need the energy for our shopping trip later..'  
  
I looked up in surprise as I handed him his bowl. A shopping trip? We had already done so much shopping these last two weeks, how could he even think of doing it again!  
  
'We have a party to plan and our outfits to buy. Surely I wouldn't let you wear a dress that is already in your closet. It will be a special day after all. Driver Kim will come and collect you around 5, so make sure you are ready. We'll have dinner and then we can have a look wherever you want.'  
  
I thought about his words as I ate my soup, watching him eat as well.  
  
'Wait, but you said 5? The shops all close at 6 so we would never make it after dinner..'  
  
He stopped with his spoon in the air, giving me a smirk.  
  
'I have asked all of our favourite places to stay open, just for us, and they kindly agreed. So you can shop to your hearts content, without a waiting line..'  
  
My eyes must have lit up as he chuckled softly before slurping up some noodles. I eagerly finished my lunch, scooping another ladle into my bowl. I would need more energy than this. I felt giddy with excitement, never having shopped in an empty department store before. Only my husband could arrange such a crazy thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you all had a great Christmas and are still enjoying the fluffy bits and pieces I put in this story. I know it has a bit more adult content now but I like to think that Jumin and MC have more of an intimate and mature relationship, especially the way Jumin sounds in his route. Plus, I also really enjoy to think of him in that way so my apologies if it sounds a bit too much in some chapters! ;3
> 
> Back to the fluff on our way to the New Year!!


	29. December 29th

'Honey, I think I might go and hang out with Yoosung and Saeran today. They said they are going to a new place for ice cream later, and I honestly woke up craving exactly that. I know they'll go and game afterwards so I'll probably either buy us some things for dinner or go back home if I'm too tired..'

  
I was putting my make-up on and watched Jumin put on his suit jacket in the mirror. Even though it was a Saturday, work never stopped for him.

  
'And I was also thinking, I want to come to work on Monday.'

  
Jumin caught my eye in he reflection and smiled.

  
'That sounds good. If you come around lunchtime we can eat together.'

  
As he continued getting ready I kept me gaze on him, putting my lip balm on.

  
'I meant I want to come back to work..'

  
He looked back at me and frowned, not liking my idea. I turned around and got up, facing him properly.

  
'I won't do much apart from paperwork and meetings anyway. I might even take Elizabeth so she can keep me relaxed and happy. Two flies with one stone?'

  
The thoughtful look on his face let me know he was mulling it over, desperately wanting to give me my way, but also wanting to keep me from work.

  
'Ok. But, since C&R closes for new years day, let's say you start back after that. You and I have the party to take care first.'

  
I nodded happily, glad that he would let me get back in the office.

  
'Thank you. And you can even take me to work every day..' I said, sticking out my tongue.

  
He pulled me in and kissed my cheeks playfully, nuzzling my neck, making me ticklish. I couldn't help but giggle, trying to get out of his embrace.

  
.....

  
Yoosung and I waited on the corner of the street, only a minute away from the new ice cream parlour, hoping that Saeran would show up soon. It was absolutely freezing outside. Why would anyone eat ice cream on a day like today? Surely not everyone thought like me? Winter seemed to be my favourite season for ice cream. And now that I was pregnant, I just had to have it.

  
I felt my pocket vibrate, indicating a message. Was Saeran running late?

  
**Saeran**   
_~Where are you guys? I've been sitting here for a while now!_

  
I showed Yoosung the message and we both started laughing. Of course, he was too eager and had gone inside without us. I quickly pulled Yoosung with me, entering the parlour.

  
'Oh, there you are, finally! I think my mouth has started to water from only looking at the menu this long. Can we finally order?'

  
I laughed as we sat down, enjoying the company already.  
The whole place smelled like vanilla and sugar and it was brightly decorated with sprinkle wallpaper and bright coloured tables and chair. Of course Saeran had found such a great place.  
Yoosung pulled out his wallet and cheered happily.

  
'Oh no, not today boys,' I said, pulling out my own wallet and getting up.

'Today is on me. Choose as much as you like.'

  
The way their eyes lit up made my day. We all headed to the counter to order our first ice cream. Yoosung chose blueberry cheesecake flavour, Saeran asked for a double scoop of mint choc-chip and I knew it just had to be bubble-gum flavour as my first pick. It didn't take long before we had all finished our first serving and headed back for more. This would surely take a few more rounds, our appetite for the icy treat not easily satisfied.

  
In fact, it was two hour later when we decided to leave, an afternoon of games calling their name. I almost wished I could play games too, just so I could join them at the internet café, but then again, I loved being at home with Elizabeth and a nice book. Some days it was just nice to act a little younger than my age, and being around the two younger men definitely helped with that.  
They smiled at me happily, high on energy from all the sugar we had consumed just now.

  
'Thank you so much, MC! I think I've had more ice cream in one day than I've had all year! I hope we can come back here soon!' Yoosung said, rubbing his belly. 'I'm too full though, I was too excited and overdid it a little..' The frown on his face made him look adorable, but I wouldn't tell him that. He hated being called cute these days, all grown up of course..

  
'Yes. I can't believe you let us eat so much, aren't you supposed to take care of us? My stomach feels so cold!! But thank you, MC, it was delicious,' Saeran added. He looked so happy, and it made me happy too.  
Of course, eating at least 4 servings of ice cream also helped in keeping me cheerful.

  
'Thank you for the lovely idea, Saeran. We should definitely come back. In the next year, of course!'

  
I hugged both of them, letting them run off to their games, going my own way back to the subway. I hadn't used public transport for a while, but today I wanted to. Jumin always pampered me too much, letting me use a driver for any small occasion.  
With headphones on I started on my journey home, wrapping my scarf a little tighter with the cold wind that was chilling me uncomfortably. But winter had to be cold. It made coming home so much nicer. A warm place where pyjamas and tea awaited.  
All of a sudden I longed to get back and rest a little with Elizabeth the third. She had been acting a little more clingy these last few days. Did she have any idea about what was happening to me? They said some animals could pick up on those things..

I kept wondering about it on the subway, almost missing my stop while daydreaming. 


	30. December 30th

I awoke to the sound of Elizabeths' purring, her soft pink pads pressing into my chest. I yawned and stroked her silky white body.

'Good morning sweetie, are you here because your daddy is out?' I cooed at the animal, smiling with my eyes still closed.  
She kept on purring until, eventually, I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, making her move off of me. 

'Don't worry, he's only getting breakfast. He'll be back before you know it. But I'll go and get your breakfast sorted, my lady..' 

I laughed at myself a little, knowing we still treated our cat like a princess every now and again, but I loved her dearly, just like Jumin. He had been right about her being a perfect creature.   
As I slowly stretched and got up out of bed, I thought back on those early days when we had just started talking. He had seemed so closed off and cold, the others not really helping him by making snidey comments or jokes about his way of life. It must have been hard for him to deal with all by himself. Always being the mature one, always working hard, always being pressured. Yes, he did have the money and almost anything a person could wish for, but it hadn't been until he and I met that he started admitting he wasn't happy at all. What if I had never met the RFA? Would Jumin still be lonely with only Elizabeth the third to talk to?   
My heart ached at the thought, pulling Elizabeth closer to me again and stroking her gently. She had been his safety net all these years, no wonder he loved her so much. I watched the white cat close her eyes happily and thanked her silently. I was here for him too now. I would always always be. 

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jumins' voice coming from the lounge. With Elizabeth in my arms I walked out of the bedroom to meet him, picking up on the scent of french toast and maple syrup. My mouth started to water just thinking about it.  
Jumin closed the distance between us and looked at us lovingly. He petted Elizabeth before taking her from me and putting her down, pulling me in his embrace next. 

'Good morning, Mrs Han. I brought breakfast. And some peach ice tea, because I saw that you had a lot of that yesterday..' 

Oops. I might have drank around 3 liters of it in one day, but it was just too delicious. 

'So thoughtful, what would I do without you?' I thanked him, kissing his lips softly. But what was that.. he tasted like.. walnuts.. I looked at him and he started blushing, smiling devilishly. 

'I might have had some walnut pie while I was waiting.. It looked so good and I just.. well.. I don't need to explain myself, do I..'

I loved how he acted like a little kid who was caught in the act of stealing candy. Kissing him again was the only answer I wanted to give him.

.....

After breakfast Jumin called me over to sit with him on the couch, going over tomorrows' evening plans. The party would start at 7, drinks and appetizers around 8, accompanied by a jazz band all the way until midnight. He had managed to hire out one of the nicest bars in the area, classy and elegant looking interiors, it almost felt like a second wedding day..

'How hard have you worked for this, honey, you already had so much work to do. I hope you are not too tired now..' I said, worried for his health as I rubbed his shoulders a little. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

'Actually, Jihyun helped me out this time. I asked him to find me the nicest place, and he did. Trust him to find something beautiful, of course. I didn't want to share the evening with strangers so I made sure to hire it just for us. If we want we can head out and watch the fireworks with everyone outside when the time comes.'

Elizabeth walked over and onto my lap, rubbing her head against my belly and purring happily. We both looked at her lying down, Jumin softly stroking her head as he continued talking.

'It's not too far from here, in case you want to go home at any time. Driver Kim will be happy t..'   
I stopped him mid sentence, shaking my head and looking disapprovingly. It made him frown and wait for an explaination. 

'You can't mean that Driver Kim is going to be working on new years eve? He should be off, with his family if he has one. If it is close to here we can easily walk home at the end of the night.' 

He gave a strange look, but then nodded and agreed with me.

'Honestly, if you aren't the kindest woman I have ever met, then I don't know how much better it could possible get. Of course driver Kim should be off. I'll phone him before lunchtime.   
Jumin got his phone out and started typing something while I continued to stroke Elizabeth. She had her little eyes closed, feet pulled under her body and purred happily at my affection.

'So, is there actually anything that you need help with? You've arranged it all this time, and left nothing for your poor wife to handle.. Were my parties that bad, that you don't want to let me deal with this one?' I joked, watching him look at me in shock. I knew he always took jokes seriously, this one included.

'Your parties have been so grand, a success every single time. Why would you say such a thing? But, thinking of the fundraising parties, maybe we should cancel next years' one, the baby is due around that time..' 

We both sat silently for a moment, again remembering the big event that would happen next year. It was too exciting..

.....

Around 5PM a package arrived, which I accepted at the door and signed for, hiding it from Jumin while he was busy in the kitchen. I had told him I had ordered a few new books for bedtime, having finished my old ones. We used to go to the library but recently Jumin had gifted me some older books, and it carried on from there. But today, it wasn't books. It was a little gift I would show him later..  
I headed back to the kitchen, leaving the package at the entrance in my bag, helping him cook dinner. 

..... 

'So.. I kind of got you a little end of year gift, or maybe it's for the both of us, but I thought you would love it..' I said softly as we both got into bed, nightlights setting a comfortable mood. 

I pulled out the box and handed it to Jumin, who opened it while looking at me every few seconds, wondering what I could have gotten him. When he took the object out he started at it for a moment, before figuring out what it was.   
The baby heartbeat monitor rested in his hands and his face lit up as he looked back at me. 

'I know it's very early and there's plenty people who say that it's a waste of money because it's hard to use, but ever since we left the hospital in Japan I couldn't stop thinking about the sound of our baby's heartbeat. Maybe.. maybe we can listen to it at home.. if it works..'

Jumin eagerly popped in the batteries and plugged in the headphones that came along with it. I pulled up my pyjama shirt and found the gel that came with the monitor, handing it to Jumin.  
I blushed as he took it from me, letting him open it and rub some of it on the tiny bump that had started to appear. 

'I've read online that the best place to find it this early is very far down..' I suggested shyly, pulling my pants down a bit lower, making way for him. 

He took the monitor and moved it against my skin, the gel letting it slide across my belly easily. He had the headphones on his ears, ready to pick up on any little sound, but a long moment passed without any success. 

'Maybe it's really just too early, it did say it would be hard..' he said, only the tiniest hint of disappointment in his voice.

But then, his eyes lit up. He carefully pushed the monitor down against my body a little harder, looking up at me and finding my gaze. I could see it in his eyes, he had heard it. 

I almost held my breath as I watched Jumin sit there, love in his eyes, listening to our baby's heartbeat. His free hand found one of mine, squeezing it a little as he let the noise envelope him. 

'Here,' he whispered after a long moment, handing me the headphones but keeping the monitor firmly in place as he waited for me to put them on.   
It sounded like drums, a teeny tiny drum that kept on repeating in my ears, and my heart sped up along with it. Our precious little baby, growing there for a little while longer.. 

A tear escaped from my eyes, emotions getting the best of me again. Jumin noticed and put the monitor away, carefully taking the headphones off of my head and putting them aside too so he could pull me in his embrace. 

'That's our little baby in there, waiting to come into our lives..' 

I nodded at his words, trying not to start crying all together. 

'I'm so happy.. and I love you, MC. I wish I could marry you again, each and every day. Don't forget that. You will always be at the end of my red thread.' 

And then I cried. Real tears, of happiness, of love. I looked up at Jumin and let him kiss them away one by one. 

'One more day.. and then a new year will start. Our year.'


	31. December 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is definitely the longest story I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it, the sweet Jumin fluff that I imagined experiencing in real life. I also hope you had a great Christmas and will have a happy and healthy new year, filled with love and of course, more mystic messenger. 
> 
> xx

'I need a little more time..' I half shouted from the bathroom, trying to get ready for the party. I had been in here for over an hour, not letting my poor husband in for any reason. 

'But dear, I need to be there in half an hour to make sure I'm there before any of the guests, if they arrive early then there won't be anyone to greet them. I'm sure you look beautiful, can we not go?' 

I looked at myself in the mirror, hair sticking out in every direction, dress still open on the back, make-up half done. Stress was starting to crawl into my system, not really feeling ready to tell everyone our big news on such a big day. I was too excited, all over the place, a rollercoaster of emotions passing through. 

'No, but you should really go ahead. I can easily wait here for the taxi to return and pick me up. That should give me just enough time to get myself together..' My voice sounded shaky but Jumin accepted it and let me know when he left for the venue.   
Time was now running out, I had around half an hour before the taxi would be back here. Quickly I finished my make-up, tied my hair the way Jumin loved it and pulled up the zip of my dress very clumsily.   
Looking into the mirror again I smiled slightly at my reflection. Not bad at all. Jumin hadn't seen the dress I picked out yet, so I was hoping he would be happily surprised. 

When the noise of the intercom snapped me back to reality, I quickly grabbed my scarf and coat, wrapping up and pulling my bag over my shoulder, ready to leave. This was hopefully going to be one of the best nights ever.

.....

It was 6.30 when I arrived, half an hour before the party was supposed to start. I couldn't wait to see my husband, wondering what he would be doing here before the guests got here. As I entered the venue, I found him sitting in a corner, facing Jihyun who saw me walk in and stood up quickly.   
At Jihyuns' reaction, Jumin turned around and got up too, his jaw nearly dropping in amazement. 

'MC, my god.. That dress..' 

I could see a hint of red colouring his cheeks ever so slightly, making him look adorable. I guess he approved. Jihyun didn't say much, letting Jumin take my hand and lead me away to the bar for a moment. 

'If I had known you looked like that, only separated by the bathroom door, I would have probably made us both late for our own party..' he admitted, making me blush now.   
He brought my hand to his lips and kissed me tenderly, staring into my eyes and drinking me in. 

'I'm so lucky, MC. I hope you feel as happy with me as I do with you, every single day..' 

Even though Jihyun was only a few feet away from us, Jumin leaned in and kissed me on the lips, not caring about propriety. It wasn't as if Jihyun hadn't seen us like this before anyway.

I pulled back out of his arms after a moment, looking around to see if anyone else had walked in yet, but it was just us three for now. Jumin smiled happily, asking me what I wanted to drink. He had hired someone to mix cocktails all night, even the alcohol free ones for me. I picked one from the menu, the best looking one of course, and watched as the bartender started to create it for me. In awe I sipped my drink when it was finished, loving it already. It was sweet and tasted like lychee, one of my favourite fruits. With a smile plastered on my face, I joined the men who were enjoying their wine and sat down next to Jumin, awaiting the rest of the RFA. 

At exactly 7 everyone started walking in, Zen being the first one, followed by Jaehee. Saeyoung had given his brother and Yoosung a lift, all arriving at the same time. The jazzy tunes had started as soon as the first car had pulled up, ready to entertain. I could slowly feel the stress of today melt away, enjoying my drink and the music, and most of all, my husband who couldn't keep his eyes away from me for long.  
Before I could even greet anyone, Jumin pulled me in close. 

'As beautiful as you look, I almost wished no one else could admire you in this dress.. You make me jealous without trying, not fair Mrs Han..'   
His breath against my ear made me shiver, already blushing a bright crimson. 

'Oh stop it, you are the only one I have eyes for. And since you hold my heart, no one else could ever try and steal it..' I answered softly, kissing his cheek daringly, before walking over to greet everyone. 

.....

A few drinks in, and a few secret non alcoholic ones for me, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Jumin had selected the finest canapes, knowing exactly what I loved to eat and basing all of them on my taste. I couldn't be much happier than I was right now.  
I watched as Jumin took place next to the stage, signaling to the musicians to take a short break. They stopped mid track and put down their instruments, accepting the small applause and heading for the bar for a refreshment. 

'Friends, firstly I want to thank you very much for coming tonight. It has been a great year, MC and I are very thankful to have you all in our lives. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves tonight, feel free to drink and eat as much as you like, it's the end of the year after all, and we need to celebrate..' 

Jumin looked my way, a smile growing on his face. I walked over slowly, my heart racing as I knew what was coming. With a quick glance over to Jihyun I saw him raise his glass a little, nodding a little encouragement to me. Jumin held out his hand as I stood next to him, holding me tightly, feeling my nerves through shaky fingers. His warm gaze soothed my worries, melting me against his side. 

'Not just because it will be 2019 soon, but because MC is expecting..' 

I felt everyones eyes lock on me, eyes wide in surprise and smiles beaming brightly.   
Before long everyone had walked over and joined us next to the stage, all shaking my hand, and Jumins', congratulating us. I couldn't believe it, it was actually real now. Everyone knew. 

'MC and I hope that you will all continue to be a big part in our lives, not just as friends but more as family. I'm sure Mrs Han will need some extra help from all of you sooner or later..' 

Jumin looked at me proudly, still holding one of my hands, not leaving my side for the rest of the night. 

Everyone continued to celebrate, spirits even higher than before, all counting loudly when it was time to ring in the new year. Only half a minute away from new year. 

When Jumin pulled me aside and locked me in his embrace, I smiled at him, pouring all the love I felt for him in my gaze. 

'I hope we will have the happiest new year, my dearest MC. But I honestly couldn't be much happier, so I expect a perfect 2019 for us.' 

I blushed and placed my arms around his waist, resting my face against his chest for a second. His heart was racing, just like mine, both of us excited with what was to come. 

'Happy new year, my love,' I said as I looked back into his eyes, letting him pull me in for a kiss. 

'Happy new year, my dearest MC.'

We hardly noticed the fireworks, only each other for that one moment in time..


End file.
